


Beyond The Stars || ReaderxEXO (F!)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, EXO AU, EXO Planet, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, OT9 (EXO), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Substance Abuse, Verbal Abuse, but oh boy so much is gonna go wrong so fast, rather mature and dark theme, youre exos special pet and they love you to death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: You're the most important thing to EXO, you've been with them for years, and when you wind up missing, it greatly upsets them. Their journey to find you and bring you home starts a chain of events that leads to facing their own greatest fears, making unlikely allies, traveling to other worlds again and finally gathering the strength to take down their greatest enemy. Along the way you get to see their true colors and fall in love all over again, although you might come to realize you don't like what you see in the mirror.





	1. ACT I: Journey Home

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you were being dragged along.

“Sehun! Please… it’s the middle of the night…”

You were dressed in some pajamas, stumbling around behind Sehun. For a moment you noticed the briefcase he was carrying, but you were too tired to make sense of it.

“Where are we going?”

“Just trust me.”

“Sehun!”

You yanked your arm away, taking a few steps back, wrapping your arms around yourself. It was kinda cold out.

“I know what you’re doing… let’s just… go home…”

“Because you want to spend your mornings in the lab with Chen and Lay.”

“It’s not like that and you know it!”

“Not always.” 

“Don’t pretend you haven’t left me struggling to breathe!”

His gaze fell to the floor. “I... I’m sorry.”

You looked away from him, both of you standing in silence. After a moment you turned away, but Sehun walked over to you, grabbing you and turning you back around. Your eyes met and he reached up to caress your cheek.

“Please, just trust me, we have to go.”

“Sehun… you’re gonna get in trouble when the others find out.”

“But you’ll be safe.”

“For how long? You know how this ends… you guys don’t really like me being out of the house.”

“Don’t think about that, just, let’s go, or else we’re gonna miss our flight.”

“Flight?”

Sehun took your hand and kept walking, you were a little more awake, but still processing his words. Next thing you knew you were in a cab, then walking into an airport. You quietly followed Sehun, ultimately finding yourself sitting in a plane. You were nervous about flying, trying to focus on something else.

“What’s… what’s in the briefcase?”

“That’s not important right now. Here.” He handed you a vile. “Should let you sleep through the flight.”

“Thanks.”

You stared at the vile, pondering over whether you should take it and ultimately deciding to drink it down, immediately feeling really sleepy once again. You laid against Sehun, he pet your hair and kissed your head as you drifted off to sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

A few hours later he shook you awake, out the window you could see sunlight. You had no idea where you were, just followed Sehun off the plane and into another cab. The both of you then found yourselves on some beach. You sat down, playing with the sand, trying not to worry about the consequences that were coming, still drowsy from your nap.

After a moment you noticed Sehun throw a phone into the water. You were about to ask why when Kai suddenly showed up. You gave him a soft smile, and he playfully pet your head. He threw another phone into the water then went to talk with Sehun. The two spoke for a while and then Kai took the briefcase. He came over to you and helped you up to your feet.

“You aren’t coming?”

“This is the end of the line for me.” Sehun said “You’ll be ok.”

You ran over and hugged him tight. You loved them and you knew how much they hated it when you were gone. He would end up in trouble, they both would, and who knows what would happen when you were taken back home too.

“You shouldn’t have done this. Either of you.”

“We’ll be ok.”

He gave you another kiss on the head and Kai took your hand. He pulled you close and then you were elsewhere. Teleporting was weird at first, you were used to it by now, but it always left a funny feeling in your stomach. 

“Where are we?”

“No idea, just picked a place, best not to know.”

“So… you and Sehun… when did you… come up with this?”

“We had been talking about it, but this was ultimately Sehun’s idea.”

The two of you got on a bus, going through a small town. It was still early in the morning so the place was quiet. You ended up at a motel, Kai paying for a room. When you walked in you realized it was a room for one.

“You’re not staying either…”

“No, no I can’t.”

“So… you and Sehun are gonna play the others for as long as you can. You shouldn’t be doing this, you’re going-”

“Don’t worry about us okay, just keep yourself safe.”

“I’m gonna miss you, all of you. I don’t hate you guys you know, despite everything.” You took his hand. “You also know this won’t last right… you guys always find me… and I don’t know if I can keep myself from going back home either.”

“Promise me you won’t come looking for us.”

“I can promise I’ll try my best not to.”

“That’s a promise I know you can keep.”

He put the briefcase down, opening it up and placing a bottle over it.

“Before you go to bed, drink this, please, should clean out your system of anything bad… from us.”

“Oh, okay, what about the briefcase?”

“Open it tomorrow morning, promise?”

“Promise… do you have to go now?”

“I can stay a while.”

“I would like that.”

He ordered a pizza, the two of you enjoying some food and drinks while watching TV. As nice as it was, you knew the moment wouldn’t last long.

“When will I see you again?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“Stay out of trouble until then.”

“You too.”

He softly kissed you, you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. When you opened your eyes again he was gone. You stayed where you were in silence for a while before cleaning up and getting ready for bed. You drank the contents of the bottle, feeling a slight tingle, and snuggled under the covers. It wasn’t as comfy as the beds back home but it would do and you soon drifted off to sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

Kai and Sehun were at a little coffee shop in the town near the motel. They both sat in silence, watching the town.

“The others are gonna kill us when they find out.” Kai said.

“I’ve planned this whole thing out remember, we won’t be found out.”

“You planned this within the last few hours.”

“And I’ve thought of everything, We’ll be fine.”

“For how long?”

“Long enough, come on.”

The two teleported to the motel, checking in on you. Once they knew you were asleep they snuck inside, watching you quietly. Sehun grabbed the empty bottle, taking it with him.

“If y/n… I think she’ll kill us too Sehun.”

“I know, but it’s better this way. It’s the only real way to keep her safe.”

The two gave you one last kiss on the cheek before disappearing. They were back in town in some alley way, both holding up some vials. They cheered and drank its contents, throwing the vials, and the bottle in the trash before going home. Tomorrow, a lot of things were going to be different.

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up with a groan, your head spinning, memories feeling hazy. You didn’t know where you were, but you noticed the briefcase in the room. You got up and brought it over, opening it up. It was filled with money, more than you think you’ve ever seen. You were shocked and confused, then you noticed the note. You grabbed it and read it.

‘ _I know this is all so confusing. I’m you, a different you, and I don’t think I can explain this well. We got into an accident and I know memories have been fading. Doctors don’t know how to describe this kind of amnesia, but they said it should stop soon. I don’t know how much I’ll remember, but it might be best to not try to remember. This is our savings, so take care of yourself.’_

The note didn’t really make sense, but it was the only thing that could fill in the gaps. The briefcase did have a lot of money, but you weren’t sure about what to do. You hid it and went out, looking around the town you were in, no one knew you. Wherever you were, you were a stranger, even to yourself.

You got back to your motel room, finding out it had been paid for three days. You found some pizza in the fridge, not remembering having ordered it, but eating it anyway. You stared at the briefcase full of money, it gave you no real hints to what your life was like before. Your mind was filled with fragmented memories, none making any sense together, so the only logical thing to do was make new ones. And it was going to start with getting out of whatever small town you were in.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Where is she!”

Kai jolted awake when he was tackled by another. He teleported to the other side of the room, seeing Baekhyun on his bed.

“What the hell!”

“Where is she!”

“What!?”

“You know what! Y/n’s gone! I can’t find her anywhere!”

“Did you-”

“I already checked in with the others, they haven’t seen y/n since last night.”

“Are you sure she’s not-”

“She’s not here, Kai!”

“Okay! So… now what?”

“Get everyone in the living room.”

“It’s so early…”

“Now!”

“Fine!”

Kai grabbed Baek, taking him to the living room, then teleporting around the house to the other rooms and getting them all in the same place. Many still sleepy as well.

“Happy now.”

Kai collapsed onto a couch, the others were tired as well and getting comfortable. Some trying not to doze off again, no one actually complaining about the time.

“What’s this about?” Chen asked. “It’s too early and I have work to do. Actually, where is-”

“That’s the point.” Baek said. “Y/n’s gone.”

“What? How?” Chanyeol asked, now clearly wide awake.

“Oh please, it’s obvious.” Xiumin added after a yawn. “One of us took her, so, which one of us is the asshole?”

That statement caused an eruption of outrage as all the boys were now awake and started arguing. One of them was in trouble with the others and they were not happy about that, nor did they like being accused of being the troublemaker.

“Everybody shut up!” Lay yelled, everyone going quiet. “When was the last time we all saw y/n? Chen and I were with her in the morning, like usual, and stayed in the lab all day.”

“Afterwards we had a bath together while she recovered.” Suho said. 

“And once she was back in her right mind we did some skating.” Xiumin added.

“Chanyeol and I didn’t actually see y/n yesterday.” DO said. “We went out grocery shopping all day.”

“So it’s you then.” Baek pointed out. “You two!”

“We didn’t do anything!” Chanyeol shouted.

His fists were slowly burning up but Xiumin grabbed his hands, chilling him out and standing up. He stepped towards Baek.

“You keep pointing the finger at everyone but you, in fact you’re the one who woke us all up and told us the news. How did you know y/n was gone? Perhaps you’re just covering your tracks.”

“Oh, fuck you, Xiumin, I didn’t take y/n away from us!”

“Can you prove that? When was the last time you saw her?”

“After dinner. We were together watching TV, among other things.”

“What other things?”

Xiumin had a devilish grin on his face, slowly taking one step after the other towards Baek. Chanyeol was on his heels, suspicion growing in him.

“As if you don’t know. When was the last time-”

“After we skated yesterday, she was falling quite a lot and needed to be punished. Not like she minded though, she likes the cold, a lot.”

“Did you take y/n!”

Chanyeol pushed past Xiumin, done with the teasing, and pinned Baek down on the couch. Xiumin peeked over Chanyeol’s shoulder, grin still on his face. Suho sat down next to Baek, DO taking the otherside, boxing him in.

“Answer!”

“I wasn’t the last to see her! After we watched TV she headed out, I heard Sehun’s voice.”

Everyone’s gaze was suddenly on Sehun. The boy looked around, insulted over the accusations.

“Me? What about Kai? He’s been quiet since he brought us here!”

“Hey! I took a nap with her after her time with Xiumin. Well actually, she was tired and cuddled up to me to warm up while I watched TV. Afterwards she went off snacking, and this was before dinner.”

“So that does leave Sehun as the last one.” Lay said, glaring at him. “Talk!”

“I found her stumbling out of Baek’s room, half asleep, I think she was going to shower or something, so I took her to my room and cleaned her up for the night, and we slept together… just sleep this time around.”

“And this morning?”

“Baek you woke me up, I was alone. Any one of you could have snuck y/n out of my room and gone out.”

“Baek woke us all up.” Chen said. “So it could still be him.”

“For fucks sake!”

Baek’s eyes glowed white for a second and everyone’s vision was blown out for a moment. They all ended up disoriented and when their vision returned to normal Baek was standing on the other side of the room.

“I didn’t take y/n, so one of you is lying.”

“Then let’s just make sure none of us can lie.” Lay said. “Suho, can we get nine glasses of water please.”

Suho nodded and waved his hand, nine glasses of water forming on the coffee table. Lay grew a flower in his hand, plucking its pedals and placing one in each glass, watching the petals dissolve.

“We’re all gonna drink.”

“What if you took her?” Kai asked. “You’ll still be able to lie to us.”

“I’m not the one who took her. Why would I want to get her away from us if I needed her today.”

“Maybe you’re lying about that.” Baek commented.

“I’m not!”

“At least let’s make sure the rest of us are clean.” Suho said. “We drink every drop.”

The boys all seemed to agree, looking at one another and then grabbing a glass and drinking. After a moment everyone’s eyes glowed.

“Now fess up.” Baek said, putting his glass down. “Who took y/n?”

Nobody said anything, just exchanging glances between each other. Waiting for someone to confess. The lack of a response frustrated all of them.

“What’s going on?” DO asked. “Did y/n get out on her own? Can she do that?”

“No she can’t… she shouldn’t be able to.” Chanyeol said. “She’s tried before.”

“I mean… I’ve been thinking about getting her out, but I didn’t do it.” Sehun said.

“Yeah me too.” Kai added. “But I slept all night.”

“Lay?” Xiumin questioned.

“No. I didn’t take her, and I’m worried since none of you did either.”

“Are you lying?”

“No, I swear.”

“I don’t-” 

Chanyeol started accusing but was cut off when Xiumin held his hand up to shut him and everyone else up. Everyone was quiet, Lay seeming nervous, he wasn’t guilty but he couldn’t prove it as easily as the others.

“Let’s entertain the idea that y/n did get out on her own.”

“But-”

“For now. So let’s just check all our bases before we point the finger at Lay. Kai, check the doors. The rest of us will make sure we’re not missing any keys.”

They all split up following Xiumin’s order. All the doors were still locked and no keys were missing, none of the failsafes having been triggered either. They didn’t have cameras in the house since their security prevented anyone from just wandering onto their property or walking out. After that they all gathered again.

“Any of us can walk out with y/n, but all the doors are locked, so that clears Lay.” Chen said. “Logically that would mean Kai took her but he’s on truth serum and said it wasn’t him. Yet y/n’s gone somehow…”

“Are we sure she’s not just hiding somewhere?” Sehun wondered.

“I can’t feel her.” Xiumin admitted.

“Neither can I.” Chanyeol added. “I don’t like it.”

“But how did she get out?” DO asked.

“No idea.” Suho said. “She couldn’t have gotten far right?”

“I doubt it.” Kai commented. “She doesn’t even have money. What would be the plan?”

“Exactly.” Sehun added. “It doesn’t make sense how or why she would go. Did we do something?”

“She wouldn’t just leave. Something’s wrong…” Lay mumbled. “Did any of you… feel anything when you drank the truth serum earlier?”

Everyone shook their head, except for Sehun and Kai. They were the only ones who seem to have been affected.

“Were… were we not supposed to feel a tingle?” Sehun questioned.

“No.” Lay said. “You’re not supposed to feel anything”

“Then why did we?” Kai asked.

“Because there’s something else… something else besides truth serum in you. Everyone, lab, now.”

Kai didn’t ask questions and took them all to the lab. Lay shoved Sehun and Kai into chairs as soon as they got there, tying their arms down to draw blood. Chen grabbed some needles.

“Woah, woah, woah, what are you doing?” Sehun asked.

“You guys took something that may be affecting your-”

Lay came to a sudden realization and went over to one of the fridges and grabbed a rack of vials, quickly noticing two were missing.

“You motherfuckers!”

“What is that?” Xiumin asked.

“They cause amnesia.” 

“I think those are for like… nine hours.” Chen added.

“So you two snuck y/n out within the last, what, twelve hours.” Baek said. 

“Don’t you have something to reverse it?” DO asked.

“No.” Lay said. “They were never meant to be used on us.”

“Which means we’re gonna have to make a cleanser from scratch.” Chen sighed. “This should be fun.” 

Chen took multiple blood samples from both boys. Immediately getting to work on reversing the serums effects.

“How long will this take?” Sehun asked.

“A few hours at best.” Lay figured.

“In the meantime we need to know where you’ve been in the last twelve hours.” Chanyeol added. “Go into town, check camera footage, your bank accounts too.”

“Then let’s get started.” Baek said. “The longer y/n’s out there, the more danger she’ll be in.”

All they managed to learn was that Sehun got on a plane last night and that he and Kai took out a lot of money in cash. Kai, Baek and Lay followed up on the plane, going to where it landed but there was no sign of you. It wasn’t until the next morning that the boys got their memories back.

Kai managed to remember where he had taken you after Sehun’s flight, but by then you were gone and no one knew where to. It was only then that they remembered what the rest of the plan had been. They all gathered up again in the living room, nothing but silence between them.

“So let me get this straight.” Chanyeol said. “You left y/n with a fuck ton of cash and no memory of us.”

“Yes.” Kai confirmed. 

“How can she not… why did you make-”

“It was for emergencies.” Lay admitted. “In case Red Force ever… found us here.”

“How about next time label it for emergencies only!”

“Calm down, Chanyeol.” Xiumin sat down next to him. “What’s done is done, we just need to find y/n.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Chen asked. “She doesn’t have a tracker.”

“We should put one on her.” DO mumbled. “For future safety reasons.”

“Whether we do or don’t, we need to find her and then we should be able to get her memories back.”

“She could be anywhere by now.” Kai said. “The note we left told her not to worry about her past.”

“Why would you even do this in the first place?” Xiumin asked. “How much of her memories don’t involve us? She barely knows anything about herself anymore. What were you thinking!”

“That y/n needed a break apparently.” Sehun said. “I mean, she couldn’t have gone far right?”

“Let me say this again.” Chanyeol cut in. “You left her with a fuck ton of money!”

“I know…”

“Look it’s not like she has any idea what to do either.” Suho said. “We’ll have her back home in no time.”

♥♥♥♥♥

**_One Year Later_ **

“Yes!”

Baek cheered as he won the most recent bet, Chanyeol rubbing his shoulders proudly. They were in a casino, gambling away. Despite how long it had been, they hadn’t given up, just following a lead and deciding to have a little fun too.

“You’re good.” Chanyeol commented.

“I know, the real fun is in 48 hours though.”

“Well, Kai’s at the bar, you gonna play a few more rounds or should we go?”

“A few more shouldn’t hurt.”

Baek grabbed the dice, making his bet and prepared for another roll. As he was about to throw the dice he heard a commotion around him. People were yelling, glasses were shattering on the floor and poker chips were being thrown around. The two boys noticed security running after some guy. Baek shrugged and went back to the game when somebody suddenly jumped on the table.

They were wearing a security uniform, probably chasing after whoever the trouble maker was, but then Baek looked up at their face. He froze in awe, before he could reach up to them, the person jumped to the next table and so on until they tackled the runner.

“It’s y/n.” Baek mumbled. 

“What?”

“It’s y/n!”

Baek dropped the dice and ran towards the commotion. He pushed past everyone, not caring if he was being rude. When he broke through the crowd his eyes were glued to you. He called out your name and reached to grab you, but in the blink of an eye found himself pinned down on a table, arm twisted behind his back.

“You better watch yourself!”

“Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol broke through the crowd, having followed his friend. When he saw you he also stopped in awe.

“It is you.”

“Friend of yours? Do tell him to keep his hands to himself.”

You yanked Baek up and shoved him towards Chanyeol before walking off. Chanyeol grabbed his friend, both watching you walk away. Once they snapped out of it they rushed to the bar to find Kai, shoving aside someone he was talking with.

“She’s here!” Chanyeol said excitedly.

“Huh?”

“I saw y/n, we saw her.” Baek added. “She’s here Kai. We found y/n!”

♥♥♥♥♥

“So y/n works security?”

After the others had gotten the news they weren’t really sure what to say. The lead they had gotten was from some criminals begging for their life claiming that your face was familiar and dangerous, tied to the Roseburg family business, which involved clubs, casinos, and organized crime.

Seemed like a bit of a long shot considering what it sounded like they would be dealing with. Nonetheless they figured they might as well investigate, leaning more towards robbing one of the Roseburg casinos, hence the recon they were doing at the time. After the heist they would go through records, but now it seemed the plan came with a much bigger prize.

“Y/n didn’t recognize either of you?” Lay asked.

“Nope, just pinned me down. Very quick reflexes.”

“So does this change the plan?” Chen wondered.

“It shouldn’t.” DO said. “Tomorrow we all go in to canvas the area, when we break in the next night, we get y/n and the money.”

“What about tomorrow then?” Sehun asked. “What do we do about y/n?”

“We stay back.” Suho said. “She’s security, we could end up tipping her off. We’re gonna need to keep our distance and not mess with her until after the heist, looking at you Lay, and you Chen.”

“Fine, hands off.” Lay said. “If anything goes sideways, we just grab y/n and go.”

“When we get y/n back.” Chanyeol added. “How long till her memories return?”

“No idea honestly. Reversing the effects… I’ve only been able to do so much with the serum itself, actually getting her memories back is gonna take a while.”

“That’s not an answer.” Xiumin cut in.

“At least she’ll be home.” Kai said. “Where she belongs.”


	2. Chapter 2

They all had a job to do the next day. Baekhyun and Chanyeol would continue where they left off, hanging around the floor and getting to know the area. Xiumin and Lay would be hanging around the bar, smooth talking employees and big time customers for information. DO and Chen were to stir up some trouble and get access to the back of the place, for Kai’s benefit, meanwhile he’d just stick around. The other two boys, Sehun and Suho, would hang around the second floor balcony, overlooking everything and taking note of security personnel patterns.

It wasn’t long after the boys arrived that they spotted you. Suho couldn’t help himself and started heading in your direction before Chanyeol grabbed his arm and pulled him back, reminding him that it was his note not to bother you. It was annoying, they all felt the pain of not being able to talk to you. They distracted themselves by focusing on the mission.

“Baekhyun.”

“Huh?”

“We didn’t talk about Angel yesterday.”

“What?”

“It’s been a year.” Chanyeol said. “She might have-”

“I doubt it. If Angel had made an appearance y/n wouldn’t be so calm, and I think we would have heard about it.”

“I’m just worried okay, y/n’s been off her meds for a year now.”

“I know.” Baek took a step back from the table. “She hasn’t been on her meds and we have no idea what her life has been like for the last year. The more I think about it the more I just wanna grab y/n and go home.”

“So why aren’t we doing that?”

“Well… don’t you remember Chen and DO’s long rant about how we could use a money boost. Science and groceries don’t pay themselves.”

“Don’t remind me of that, I’m trying to block it out.”

“Let’s just focus for now. Tomorrow night y/n will be back home safe with us.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Xiumin was supposed to be talking to people at the bar, but he was more inclined to just watch you from afar. His gaze followed you everywhere, that is until someone snapped him out of his trance.

“You’re supposed to be more social, not a stalker.”

“Lay, I guess you’ve been busy. You got your truth serum after all. I work with my good looks alone.”

“You haven’t been doing shit, Xiu.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“So, what do you got?”

“About y/n?”

“No, in your cup.”

“Funny.” Xiumin took a sip of his drink. “They’re very focused, serious about her job, still beautiful, but there’s something… wrong.”

“Wrong? What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure, I just sense something, don’t you?”

“Honestly… now that you mention it… something is off.”

Lay put his drink down and took a step but Xiumin grabbed his arm, pulling him back and chuckling.

“No approaching y/n remember. Patience, we’ll have her home by dawn tomorrow. Now why don’t you go off to the other side of the bar.”

“Don’t you think it’s my turn to stare.”

“You’re tall, everyone will notice you being a creep.”

“Fine, but do actually talk to an employee at some point.”

“Oh, I have. Ten back there makes great drinks.”

“Someone besides the bartenders, Xiumin.”

“I’ll get to it, promise.”

Lay glared for a bit before grabbing his drink and heading off. Xiumin wasn’t the only one who was staring. Sehun having the birdseye view, keeping tabs on your movements above all else.

“Can your eyes go elsewhere?”

Suho wrapped an arm around Sehun, his own gaze following you around. Sehun scoffed, bowing his head and grabbing his drink for a sip.

“They do on occasion.”

“We’re here on recon, not to stare. I know you feel guilty, Sehun.”

“She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me. So that guilt is well founded.”

Suho sighed, reaching into his jacket and grabbing a pill bottle and handing it to Sehun. He stared at it but opened it up and took two, taking another sip of his drink. Suho took the bottle back, seeing that Sehun was still upset.

“We’ve all gotten y/n out of the house before. No need to feel guilty.”

“Yeah, but she didn’t forget us or go MIA for a year did she?”

“Okay, well wouldn’t some of this guilt go to Kai too? He did help you out and he seems fine.”

“Is he though?”

“Stop feeling guilty!” Suho playfully hit the back of Sehun’s head. “We found her and we’re going home soon, and we’ve learned something from this.”

“What the fuck did we learn?”

“Never to use that amnesia shit again. Lay and Chen scolded all of us cause of you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Now have you actually been doing your job?”

“Kinda. Most guards rotate shifts, since we got here a few have, but not y/n. She’s been on the floor this whole time. I think she’s head security here.”

“Head security, wow, she’s gotten far, proud of her.”

“Now I’m concerned if she ever gets a break.”

“Are we on break?”

Kai joined in on the conversation, wrapping an arm around each boy and pulling them close. His job was yet to come up, so he was just doing whatever he wanted, constantly fighting the urge to talk to you. He looked down at the floor, eyes landing on the prize the others were staring at too.

“As beautiful as I remember. It really was stupid to let her go.”

“Calm down.” Suho said. “We do it every couple of months.”

“Yeah but she always came back home after a few weeks. It’s been a freakin year.”

“And she’s doing well for herself.”

“Actually wonder where she lives.” Sehun said.

“I can follow her home later.” Kai suggested.

“No.” Suho cut in. “We agreed to leave them alone until tomorrow.”

“Did you remind Xiumin of that?”

“What?”

The three looked down, seeing you sitting at the bar, Xiumin talking with you. They immediately felt a bit of jealousy.

“How about I go-”

“Kai, hold on. He’s technically doing his job.” Suho said. “He’s supposed to talk to employees, who better than a security guard.”

“Oh, that’s not fucken fair.” Sehun added.

“Patience. Tomorrow’s the big day, now stop staring and get back to work.”

There was loud cheering, the boys looking over to see the biggest crowd surrounding a table where DO and Chen were. Those two high fived, having quite a lot of chips between them, so it seemed their job was going well. The three atop went their separate ways, getting back to their own responsibilities. 

♥♥♥♥♥

When it was time for your break you went over to the bar. You honestly just wanted to get off your feet, since you weren’t allowed to leave the floor. As soon as you sat down the bartender slid you a drink, you smiled.

“Thanks, Ten.”

“No problem, your usual as always.”

You took a sip. “So, how’s work?”

“Busy like always, you?”

“Not much commotion, except for that one table, they’re getting loud.”

“Are they a problem?”

“Not yet.”

Ten still had a job to do so he couldn’t talk much. You just sipped your drink and had your phone in hand. Anything that happened behind you wasn’t your problem to deal with. Eventually you noticed someone approach you.

“Hello.”

You looked over to see a well dressed man approach you. He put his drink down, leaning against the counter. He wore a soft smile and his eyes shined with a passion you had never seen before.

“Do you mind if I buy you a drink?”

“Um…”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not here to make you fall in love with me. You just seem like you can use the company, and another drink, if you want.”

You had no idea who he was, but a part of you felt charmed. You smiled and put your phone down.

“Ten.” You called. “How about something good from the top shelf, put it on… I don’t have your name do I.”

“Xiumin, put her drink on my tab and I’ll have what she’s having too.”

Ten glanced at Xiumin then back at you before getting you both drinks. You did technically get free drinks at the bar, but he didn’t know that so it was something for your own amusement.

“I’ve never seen you before, are you new?”

“Yeah. I’m in town for a few days, heard this place was fun.”

“I suppose it can be.”

“Going by the uniform I guess you work here, so no fun for you.”

“Taking down some assholes always makes my day.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that one of the guards here is a total badass, guess that must be you. Where did you learn your craft?”

“I’m honestly not sure, it’s like muscle memory. There’s a lot of things I’m unsure of.”

“Surely you’ll figure it out. You just need to be patient.”

“Patience huh? That’s hard considering where I am.”

“And where’s that?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying...” You laughed. “You’re not some kinda therapist right?”

“No, I’m not gonna psychoanalyze you.”

“I just got a lot on my plate… well, actually, more like barely anything.”

“Never heard that phrase before.”

“I don’t think it should exist.”

Your phone suddenly rang and you grabbed it, seeing the message. The cheering from a certain table got loud again and you knew what was being asked of you. You sighed and downed your drink, smiling at Xiumin.

“Breaks over then?”

“Sorry, maybe we can talk again some other time.”

“I’m sure we will.”

“Ten, put the drinks on my tab.”

“Got it.”

You grabbed your phone and headed off into the floor. Xiumin watching you go, knowing very well the others were gonna be mad at him. You grabbed a few other guards, heading over to the table with the largest crowd.

♥♥♥♥♥

Plenty of the boys were already working the floor, but they needed to get to the back, and most importantly meet with the boss. DO and Chen weren’t really allowed to gamble, even at home they’d always cheat in games. They knew the tricks of a casino, so it wouldn’t be long before the big man complained about them.

“We don’t get to keep all this do we?” Chen asked.

“I doubt it, Baekhyun and Chanyeol do though.”

“Why do they get to actually play and we don’t.”

“Cause they’re being fair. Unlike you mister card counter.”

“Says the boy who can make the dice land whichever way he wants.”

They both started laughing, tossing in the chips for the next round. Over time the crowd around them had grown bigger and bigger, they were on a winning streak after all. The drinks kept coming and the fun kept going, that is until security made their way over. The two were in the middle of their next win when you poked your head between them.

“Hello boys.”

They both looked at you, their smiles becoming looks of awe. It had been so long since they laid eyes on you. Chen slowly reached up to touch your face but DO grabbed his hand.

“Do you mind coming with me... quietly.”

They noticed the other guards behind you and then glanced at each other. They smiled and got up, DO making one last roll and cheering when it landed just right. The boys gestured for you to lead the way and followed behind, the other guards on their tail. The others above notice their movements, and things were going smoothly. 

The boys had cameras on them, providing a live feed of where they were going, basically filming what the back of the casino was like. Kai could teleport anywhere he just needed to see the place once. So as the boys headed to the owner’s office Kai watched the feed, waiting to see where the security room was. Once he saw that he waited a while for the boys to leave before teleporting there.

The hallway was empty, then he set his eyes on the security room. He opened the door and took a step inside, looking around. Once the guards noticed him he gave a quick smile and waved before shutting the door. By the time they stepped out of the room he was gone. Of course he hadn’t been worried about the cameras, since Chen had messed with them as he passed earlier, planning to fix them back up on the way out, so there was no proof Kai had even been in the back area.

The boys followed you to the back of the casino and up to the third floor via elevator. They came into a pretty big office space, one wall made of glass which provided a great view of the casino floor. Eventually the owner of the place, Harold Roseburg, made an appearance. 

Although instead of addressing the boys he immediately went over to you. You quickly lowered your head and looked away, he only leaned in close, hand on the wall behind you. His breath going down your neck making you nervous. Roseburg never had a problem with yelling at you in front of customers, his own way of showing his power to you and whoever he had in his office.

“Who was the gentlemen at the bar buying you drinks?”

“A stranger, apparently new in town.”

“A stranger? All the more reason to avoid him. What did you talk about?”

“Nothing really, you called me to deal with the cheats over there before the conversation could go anywhere.”

“You accepted his drinks and chatted with him, you know better.” He grabbed your chin and made you look at him. “Don’t forget you’re already taken.”

“He wasn’t trying to get in my pants.” 

That comment was met with a backhand to the face. You stumbled over a step but didn’t fall to your knees. You regained your composure, gently rubbing your cheek, at this point you knew the conversation was no longer a private one.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

DO and Chen had been confused by what had happened. At first both feeling nervous when Roseburg approached you, clearly sensing your unease. It was rather quiet at first that is until you got slapped. When that happened Chen’s fingers started to spark, DO quick to grab his arm. He wasn’t happy to see that either but it wasn’t the time to act. Chen looked over at the other, taking a deep breath and calming down.

“You’re usually much better behaved, so I’ll excuse this misstep.”

The phone in the office rang and Roseburg went over to answer it, both boys had their eyes on you, but you kept your head down, hand on your cheek. When the call ended all eyes were back on Roseburg.

“There’s a drunk on the floor interrupting the fun, get rid of them.”

“Yes, sir.”

You put your hand down and headed out of the office alone, you’d get other guards to help you below. DO and Chen watched you leave before their attention returned to the man they both now hated with a passion.

“So, these are our lucky boys. Quite a winning streak you’ve had going on down there.”

“Well, you know how it goes.” Chen laughed. “Karmas a bitch.”

“Pardon?”

“My friend here just meant to say we’ve been down on our luck lately. It seems that our fortune has been turning around.”

“I think your friend is a liar. I know a card counter when I see one, as for you, I suppose you have been lucky.”

“Oh, well that explains why you interrupted the fun. This place really is all I’ve heard it to be.”

“And what would that be?”

“Cheap.” Chen said. “The chips aren’t tough or beautifully design. I thought your family was wealthy and powerful. Clearly your power only comes from suppressing your subordinates. I think maybe the police need to be involved.”

“Is that so, I assure you the police wouldn’t help.”

“So you got cops on your payroll then, well, not everyone is a corrupt pig you know.”

Roseburg scoffed. “That may be true, but that’s not the situation you should concern yourself with. I’ll admit you’ve certainly raised moral for the other gamblers here. Usually I’d kick out cheats like you but… I quite like you. You’re not banned from my casinos, feel free to mingle, but you’re not allowed to play, you or your friend here.”

“What.”

“Fine with me, as long as I get some of the money we’ve won, after all, I can’t cheat every time can I?”

“A fourth of your winnings, now get out, and if I ever see either of you up here again, then they’ll be greater consequences awaiting you.”

“I doubt you’d deliver, dreadful meeting you.”

“Yeah, um, bye now.”

The guards escorted the boys back to the casino floor. They had gotten what they wanted but what they had seen was worse than they could have though. DO went to collect their earnings and Chen decided to get a drink at the bar, catch up with Xiumin and Lay while he was at it.

♥♥♥♥♥

You felt so embarrassed, having been hit in front of some customers. The slap did hurt but you weren’t going to dwell on the pain. When you got back to the floor you looked around for the drunk, once you spotted them you went over to them with some guards. 

They were pretty far gone, stumbling around and clearly not listening. You were already upset and those emotions were clearly being funneled out in this situation. The drunk wasn’t listening and you were getting impatient, it wasn’t until he splashed what was left of his drink in your face that things got rough. After the initial shock you punched them in the face, knocking them out.

Anyone who had been watching gasped, surprised by your strength. You ordered the others to throw him out, realizing you had to clean yourself up, and fast. You pushed through the crowds, ignoring the voices of concern you heard. You headed to the back, going to one of the employee bathrooms. You stared at yourself in the mirror for a while before starting to clean up.

♥♥♥♥♥

Lay had been chatting with a regular customer when he heard the commotion. He looked over, quickly seeing you and seeing how you were treated. When he saw you walking off he followed you, sneaking his way into the back when no one was watching. He had no idea where you had gone, ultimately following the trail of liquor spills to a bathroom. The door wasn’t locked and he let himself in.

You yelled when he entered, both of you freezing up at the sight of one another. Lay couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he was upset, but most of all angry. Your jacket was on the counter, sleeves rolled up, exposing the scars and bruises on your arms. He then noticed the cuts and contusions on your face and neck, seeing how you were trying to cover them up with makeup.

“What… what happened to you?”

“Get the hell out!”

“Those scars.” Lay took steps towards you. “You’ve been ripping out-”

“I said get out!”

“Let me help-”

When he got close you punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the face. He fell over, groaning, grabbing his face, realizing his nose was bleeding. You would have kicked him to knock him out but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, instead rushing out and going elsewhere, hoping no one else saw you.

Lay stayed on the floor for a while before finally getting up, cleaning up his face from the nose bleed. He stared at the door, still processing what had happened but he knew what he saw. Blood stained his suit but he didn’t care, making his way back out to the floor, going to the bar to find Xiumin. Chen, DO and Xiumin were sharing a drink when Lay approached. The smiles faded when they saw the blood.

“What the hell happened to you?” Chen asked.

“We need to talk, all of us, now. We’re leaving.”

His tone was firm, so no one asked anymore questions. Just heading off to the others and meeting outside to go home.

♥♥♥♥♥

Lay was pacing around the living room, everyone feeling uneasy because of it. Chen’s hands kept sparking and he was trying to calm down with a drink.

“So…” Kai said. “Is there a reason we’re home early?”

“Yeah. I could have made another mil real quick.” Baek added. “I was on a roll.”

“Anyway, what’s this I hear about Xiumin talking to y/n.” Chanyeol said. “I thought we weren’t allowed to do that.”

“In my defense I was doing my job, she’s security after all.”

“Oh yeah, what did you learn?”

“That I was right. She barely know anything about herself. She’s trying so hard to make sense of her life.”

“That’s not-”

DO put his hand over Chanyeol’s mouth and pushed him back. Chanyeol pushed his hand away and crossed his arms but stayed quiet.

“Can we get back to the reason we’re home early.” DO said. “Lay, what happened?”

“That’s what I want to know.”

“Okay, can you just-”

“Someone’s hurting her!”

“What?” Suho asked. “Who?”

“I don’t know. I followed y/n to the back, and I know I shouldn’t have, but what I saw… she was covered in scars… trying to hide bruises with makeup.”

Chen’s glass exploded in his hand. Everyone’s eyes on him as he casually wiped glass of his palm. 

“Chen?” Sehun said worriedly. “Are you-”

“It’s Roseburg.”

“What?”

“When DO and I went to Roseburg’s office he ended up talking with y/n first. I don’t know about what but he ended up slapping her.”

“And you didn’t say anything!” Lay yelled.

“DO said it wasn’t the time to act!”

Everyone seemed frustrated. Suho sat down next to Chen, handing him a pill bottle. Chen stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it, grabbing two pills, Suho making him a glass of water to help the meds go down.

“So we’re gonna kill him now right?” Suho said, looking at the others. “Take his money and slit his throat.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Chanyeol added. “Who gets to do it?”

“Well, this does change the plan a bit.”

“Nah it just means we’re gonna kill him too.” Kai said. “I can do it, in and out like I was never there.”

“Death is too easy.”

“Lay.” Xiumin cut in. “We found y/n, she’s in trouble, let’s just get her home, get the money, and kill that son of a bitch. Do we really need to drag this out and complicate things? It might just make things worse.”

Lay sat down, clearly annoyed. The news was upsetting to all of them but Xiumin had a point. They didn’t need to drag things out anymore than necessary. They switched around a bit of the plan and prepared for tomorrow. As long as everything went well, things would finally go back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Even if DO and Chen were no longer allowed to play they still had a part in the heist. When they arrived they mingled into the crowds, letting them settle in before starting any commotion. They all had memorized the blueprints of the place, knowing all possible exits and where the goods were.

Sehun and Xiumin met up with DO when he arrived, the three walking around the floor. They could play a few games but didn’t want the distraction. Baek and Yix were on the second floor, keeping an eye on security. Chanyeol and Suho were enjoying a drink at the bar, waiting for their turn to have fun. When they felt the time was right the heist started.

Kai and Chen snuck away to the bathroom then appeared in the security room, knocking out the guards. Kai took them up to the roof, disarming them, tying them up, and then returning. Chen then frying the entire security system, shutting down all cameras and preventing them from being turned on again. With that they contacted Suho and Chanyeol to start with the distractions.

Suho gestured for Chanyeol to make the first move, eager to see what he had in mind. Chanyeol had a smirk on his face, some of the tables suddenly catching fire and people freaking out, screaming and moving away. Suho chuckled, impressed and then every drink he could see exploded into peoples faces. The guards were very aware of the commotion by then, moving from their posts to make sure nothing got further out of hand.

With the guards out of the way Sehun, Xiumin, and DO snuck into the back. They knew where the vault was, and without security cameras they didn’t have to worry about being seen. Any guards who tried to stop them were dealt with immediately. They mostly collapsed when Sehun ripped the air out of their lungs.

“You’ve gotten really good at doing that.” Xiumin commented.

“Practice.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen you work at home.”

When they got to the vault, security guards came at them but didn’t get far. Sehun waved his hand and the bodies rolled over, clearing the floor in front of the vault. 

“Xiumin you’re up.” DO said.

“My turn to have fun, watch my back boys.”

“No problem.” Sehun added.

Sehun and DO leaned against the wall on opposite sides of the vault, keeping a lookout, sending Kai and the others a message telling them they were in position. Xiumin rubbed his hands together in a playful manner then placed them over the center of the vault. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on freezing every inch of the vault.

While the vault was being broken into Chanyeol and Suho made some more distractions. The added chaos allowed for Lay and Baek to slip into the back unnoticed. With the others having gone through the area first, there weren’t any guards to get in the way. The two made their way up to the third floor, planning on giving Roseburg his comeuppance. 

Everyone had noticed you weren’t working security which most likely meant you were upstairs in his office. The thought made them all sick, but at least they’d have you back home soon. When the two busted into the office they found someone else sitting at the desk on a call. Baek sat down at the desk and took the phone, hanging up.

“Who the fuck are you!” Baek yelled.

“Who the hell are you?”

“My question first!”

“I’m calling-”

The dude reached for the phone but Lay grabbed his hand, shoving a flower in his face. Baek waited patiently, looking around the office. 

“Now.” Lay stepped away. “Where is Roseburg?”

“He left earlier today.”

“He what? Why?”

“Mr. Roseburg is a busy man.”

“Where’s y/n?” Baek asked.

“Who?”

“Mother-”

Baek stood up and pulled the guy over the table, pinning him against the floor.

“The head security guard here! The one Roseburg had the audacity to touch and hurt!”

“She goes everywhere with Mr. Roseburg!”

“Where’s that bastard now then!”

“One of the clubs he owns!”

“Which one!”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you find out?” Lay asked.

“Yes.”

Lay got Baek off the dude, both waiting while he made a call to get a location. They weren’t happy with what they had learned, but then again neither of them would be.

♥♥♥♥♥

A few random guards saw what was happening with the vault but didn’t have a chance to act, either collapsing to the floor or thrown back a few feet against a wall. Xiumin was in his own head, focusing on the vault door, trying to cover every inch of steel in ice and from there only make it colder. DO and Sehun could see their own breath at one point, feeling chilly but made no complaints.

“There we go.” Xiumin opened his eyes and took a step back. “DO, your turn.”

“Finally.”

Xiumin and Sehun stepped back, DO standing in front of the vault. He took a deep breath, focusing his energy. He turned his hand to fists and smashed them against the frozen vault door, it shattered to pieces. The three looked into the vault, seeing all its treasures. Xiumin pulled out his phone and they all playfully took a selfie, sending it to the others, saying they were in. Moments later Kai and Chen appeared with duffle bags.

“Let’s clear it out boys.” Kai commented.

They all entered the vault, taking everything they could and filling one bag after the other. Kai going back and forth from the vault to the house, they were going to leave that place penniless. After a bit Chen headed back out to the floor, meeting with Suho and Chanyeol, telling them it was about time to go. The three making their way back over to the vault, talking about the chaos they had cause. Moments after they met up with each other Lay and Baek joined them, everyone noticing it was just the two of them.

“Where’s y/n?” Chanyeol asked.

“Gone.” Baek said. “Roseburg left the casino earlier today and took her with him.”

“That mother-”

“Where is she?” Kai cut in. “Don’t tell me we lost her again.”

“We didn’t.” Lay assured. “We know where she is, it’s this club Roseburg owns.”

“A club?” Suho questioned. “What kinda club?”

“You’re not gonna like the answer.”

♥♥♥♥♥

With the heist finished they all went home, counting up their new riches with bitter faces. Despite the fact that they should’ve investigate the club first no one really felt like waiting around anymore. They held themselves back from getting you home for two days, they weren’t about to let another day go by without you.

They dressed down a bit, whatever they felt was appropriate attire for the club they would be attending. There was no issue with them getting in, but once they stepped inside they knew they were in a very different atmosphere compared to the casino.

The lights were low, and a rainbow of colors, waiters walking around barely dressed. The most prominent thing was the stage in the back center, the strip poles and dancers on them, men and women alike flaunting cash at the dancers.

“You’re right.” Suho said. “I don’t like it.”

“Y/n’s here?” Sehun asked.

“Somewhere.” Lay said.

“I don’t see her working as security.” Chen said. “I guess she’s not a bouncer.”

“Barista maybe.” Xiumin suggested. “I’ll go check the bar.”

“I’ll come with.”

Those two went off for drinks, not surprising. The others fanning out and looking around the club, trying to act natural as well.

“I swear if I find y/n dressed like one of these waiters I’m gonna make Roseburg swallow his teeth.” Chanyeol said.

“We’ve seen y/n naked before.” Sehun reminded.

“Yeah, we have, not these random people.”

“Fair point.

It was hard to make out faces in the low light, let alone when people were either cheering the dancers or making out with one another.

“She’s here somewhere.” Baek said. “I can feel it.”

“Me too.” Suho added. “Just don’t know where.”

“We’ll find her.” DO assured.

The lights around suddenly went out, the music getting lower. The only bit of light came from the stage, which was now empty. The DJ started to hype up the next dancer that went by the name Bouquet. The music changed and slowly picked, everyone cheering as the dancer stepped out.

♥♥♥♥♥

You walked onto the stage, the only clothes you wore covering very little skin. The rest of you was mostly decorated in flowers. They twisted down your arms and legs, curling around your hips and shoulders too. Flowers of all types and colors were present on you, the people cheering and whistling as you approached the center stage. When you appeared all the boys had their eyes on you, shocked, and most of all pissed.

“Those motherfuckers!”

Lay started storming towards the stage but Kai grabbed him, groaning a bit when he felt the thorns growing down his arms, digging into the palm of his hand. Chanyeol started burning in rage, smoke starting to emanate from him, Sehun pulling him back, putting out the fire before it started. Baek made a run for the stage but got tackled by DO and Suho, no one really noticed due to the lack of light. No one was happy with what they saw but it wasn’t the time to start a scene.

“Lay, calm down, you’re gonna attract attention.” Kai harshly whispered.

“You saw her! Covered in flowers like that, you know what that means!”

“I do! But can we maybe not get to her while everyone is fucken looking at her!”

Lay took a deep breath, Kai slowly letting him go, licking the blood on his palm. Lay’s gaze stayed on you for a while.

“I need a drink.”

He stormed over to the bar, Kai behind him. After a drink he had calmed down a bit, the thorns retracting, offering Kai a flower to heal his injuries.

“Sorry.”

“You’re fine.” Kai took the flower and added it to his drink. “I’m not happy about this either.”

Kai let the flower soak into his drink before downing it. Xiumin and Chen then making their way over to them.

“Quite a show isn’t it.” Xiumin commented. “The name suits her.”

“I’m gonna kill Roseburg for this.” Lay hissed.

“Chanyeol might beat you to it.” Chen added. “I could smell smoke the second y/n walked onto the stage.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Once Chanyeol’s fire was put out he was dragged into the bathroom. Sehun locked the door behind them, not wanting to be interrupted.

“Chanyeol, breath.”

“The fuck do you think I’m doing!”

“I just don’t want you burning this place down.”

“I should! Burn everything that fucker has for laying so much as a finger on y/n!”

Chanyeol paced around the bathroom, frustration bubbling inside him. He turned on the faucet, splashing water in his face. Patches of fire appeared on his arms for moments before being extinguished. It wasn’t long before he realized Sehun was lowering the oxygen in the room. He took a step towards the other but ended up stumbling back against the wall. He slid down, breathing heavily, glaring at Sehun.

“How about… you stop being… a dick… and let me… breathe.”

“Not until you calm down, or else you’ll start a fire. Did you even take your meds today?”

“Did you? Dude, come on… I’m gonna… pass out...”

“That might be for the best.”

“Sehun!”

“Alright!”

A rush of air filled Chanyeol’s lungs and he returned his breathing to normal. He put his head in his hands, Sehun standing over him.

“You okay?”

“No, I’m not. All those flowers…. they’re supposed to heal, not…”

“I know, we gotta talk with the others and figure something out first though, but we’re not going home without y/n.” Sehun got Chanyeol on his feet. “Now let’s go.”

DO and Suho managed to quietly get Baekhyun outside to the back alley of the club. Once they were out they let him go, Baek screaming and trying to go back inside. He was lifted off the ground and pinned to the wall.

“Calm down, Baekhyun!” Suho yelled.

“Y/n shouldn’t be up on that stage! That bastard is going to die tonight!”

“I agree.” DO said. “But we need a plan.”

“Grab y/n, kill the fucker, and go home. Simple.”

“And what about everyone else in there?” Suho asked. “Collateral? All eyes are on y/n right now we need to wait.”

“We’ve waited a year to find her! I’m done-”

Baek suddenly coughed up water, both boys letting him fall to his knees. He kept coughing, DO glancing at Suho unamused.

“He needs to calm down… and shut up.” Suho defended.

“Cut it out before he drowns.”

Suho nodded, Baek spitting out the last of the water and taking in deep breaths, laying on the floor. The two stood over him, letting him calm down.

“We… we need to sneak… backstage…”

“No shit.” DO said. “Are you calm now?”

“Yeah, yeah… let’s go find the others.”

The two helped Baek back on his feet, Suho handing him the pill bottle. Baek tried to argue but he knew Suho wouldn’t take no for an answer. He took two pills and then they went back inside, glad to see your performance was over. They soon spotted the others at the bar joining them.

“So what’s the plan?” Baek asked. “Or else I am storming backstage.”

“We need to distract security like before.” Kai said. “Then some of us can get backstage, but we need to keep this as quiet as possible. Don’t need to freak out everyone here.”

“Who gets to kill the asshole?” Chanyeol questioned.

“Decided that amongst yourselves.” Lay finished his drink. “I’m not gonna stand here anymore.”

He walked off heading towards the backstage entrance. Baek was about to follow when one of the bouncers got in his way, making him step back.

“The boss wants to see you.”

“Me?”

“No. Him.” The bouncer pointed at Xiumin. “Let’s go.”

“What did I do?”

The bouncer didn’t answer and just grabbed Xiumin’s arm and dragged him along. The others complained but that got them nowhere, except for DO, who decided to smash a glass against one of the bouncers head, smirk on his face. He was also grabbed and taken, smiling and waving at the other boys.

“I guess they’ll deal with Roseburg.” Chen commented.

♥♥♥♥♥

As Lay approached the door to backstage he was stopped by a bouncer. He already looked pissed and wasn’t going to be denied access. He grabbed the hand on his chest, his thorns digging into their skin, and he didn’t hesitate to break their wrist. As they doubled over in pain he went backstage.

He could see other performers walking around, ignoring him. It would be rather difficult to find you in a maze of people and rooms, but he knew exactly where to go. He headed over, finding a door labelled Bouquet, he just walked in, seeing you talking to someone, who quickly noticed him.

“Oh… I see you have a special guest. I’ll see you later.”

“I… Tae, wait, I don’t.”

Lay watched the other guy leave the room, clearly dressed like one of the other performers, he paid them no attention. His eyes on you, his anger subsided a bit with the pain of seeing you covered in flowers.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but I don’t do private dances.”

You turned your back to the man at the door, starting to pull out the flowers, biting your lip as you felt the thorns dig into your skin. You let out little whimpers from the pain but held yourself together pretty well, you were used to that kind of pain.

“You’re not suppose to pull them out.”

You looked back to see the man had gotten closer. Before you could say anything he reached out to you, grabbing one of your flowers and painlessly removing it. He stared at it, seeming disgusted, but you stared at him and the thornless flower he held.

“How… how did you do that?”

“They’re supposed to heal you… and then fall out on their own…”

“What? But how did you? No, no they just hurt.”

You yanked out another flower, dropping it to the floor, ignoring the blood on your hand. You reached over and grabbed a syringe, but before you could inject yourself the man grabbed your hand and took it from you, smashing it on the floor.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s for the pain. I don’t have time to let them… fall out on their own or whatever.”

“You’re… you’re an addict?”

Lay took notice of the other syringes on your desk as well as the white powder and pills. The floor near where you were sitting was littered with flowers and blood, you had a lot of dried blood on you as well, and so many other scars the flowers had previously been covering up.

“What have you been doing?”

“I don’t know how this works okay, it’s just good for business.”

Lay smelled the flower, immediately feeling drugged up before his own healing abilities sobered him up. All the drugs you had been taking were affecting the flowers that grew from your injuries. Instead of healing they just created a new drug from the mixture of all the substances in your system. He crushed the flower in his hand.

“We’re leaving.”

He grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the door with him. He was holding you tightly, causing you pain. You pulled your arm away from him and shoved him towards the door, yelling for security. The response was quick and he was grabbed and taken out of the room. You took a moment to calm down then continued to pull out the flowers in your arm.

♥♥♥♥♥

Xiumin was taken to another office space, similar to the one at the casino. He glanced out the huge window to see the others still at the bar, but his attention was on Roseburg. He had been writing something but stood once his guest had arrived.

“How strange to see you again.”

“I’m afraid we’ve never met.”

“I-”

The door to the office opened again and DO was shoved into the room. He fell to his hands and knees but calmly stood up, fixing himself. He smiled at Xiumin, cleaning glass off his hands.

“What is this?” Roseburg asked.

“Asshole broke a glass over one of the bouncers.”

“Feisty one. I told you I would ban you from my casinos if I saw you again, I guess I’ll be banning you from my clubs as well.”

“You’re people started it.”

“My club, my rules. I’ll deal with you in a moment. Now back to the stranger.”

“Yes, I’m still here.” Xiumin said with a smile. “I was just enjoying a drink. So, what wrongs have I committed?”

“I know why you’re here.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. You were buying drinks for my head of security at my casino the other day.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t like people flirting with my things.”

“Really? Care to explain the scars and bruises hidden under the makeup.”

Roseburg chuckled. “Perceptive are you. I can do what I like with my pet. I can find someone suitable for you if you so desire.”

Xiumin scoffed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. A thin layer of ice began to coat his hands, the temperature in the room dropping significantly. When DO could see his own breathe he let out a little laugh. The corners of furniture in the room starting to freeze.

“Your… You see I…” Xiumin opened his eyes, his irises now looking like white crystals. “We, don’t take too kindly to anyone hurting our pet.”

Xiumin created sharp icicles in his hands, throwing them at Roseburg, he was an excellent shot. The icicles buried themselves in his chest, nothing fatal yet, and red began to stain his suit. The commotion alerted the guards outside, but once they stepped forward DO delivered a powerful punch, throwing them out of the room, the walls around shaking and cracking.

When he looked over Xiumin had Roseburg pinned to his desk, a few other icicles in his chest, bits of his body already iced over. He walked over, simply grabbing an arm and using his power to break his bones without breaking skin. They both smiled over his screams of agony, happy to deliver his punishment for what he had done.

♥♥♥♥♥

“You guys deal with security.” Baek said. “I’m going to the back with Lay.”

A while after Xiumin and DO had been taken, the guards settled back down, Baek headed off to follow after Lay.

“I’m going too.” Chanyeol added.

As the two boys made their way to the back entrance they suddenly heard a loud crash. The whole club had gone quiet, everyone’s attention on the broken window of the upstairs office. A body lay lifeless amongst the glass on the floor, two figures staring down, clearly the culprits. Once the body was properly noticed the club filled with screams and panic. The customers rushing for the doors, creating chaos.

“So much for quiet.” Baek said.

“Means we can stop sneaking around.”

Chanyeol punched the guard watching the backstage door, taking Baek’s hand and both heading to the back. The panic had spread there as well, the performers running around, not actually knowing what had gone down. They moved through the running crowds, coming across Lay fighting some security guards, they quickly intervened.

“Lay, are you okay?” Baek asked. “Where’s y/n?”

“Last I saw, in her dressing room, but now that everyone’s screaming I don’t know. What happened?”

“Xiumin and DO killed Roseburg.” Chanyeol said. “Threw his body out a window.”

Lay smirked. “What he deserved. Come on, we need to find y/n before she disappears in all this chaos.”

When the boys at the bar heard the crash they knew the plan of sneaking around was, for lack of a better analogy, thrown out the window. They knew security were gonna get to Xiumin and DO upstairs, or to the other three in the back, they needed to make sure reinforcements didn’t get there.

Kai, Sehun and Suho found the nearest guard and started a fight, attracting more attention to themselves. It wasn’t long before it became a bar fight. Chen stayed in his place, more concerned over his drink. When he went for his next sip he noticed it was water, he glared at Suho.

“Really?!”

“Do something!” Suho yelled.

“Fine!”

Chen smashed his glass over a guards head, starting his own little fight. Eventually all the customers had cleared out, just leaving the four to fight whatever was left standing of the clubs security force.

♥♥♥♥♥

Once you heard screaming you rushed out of your dressing room, not caring about your appearance. You tried asking what the problem was but no one stopped to give you an answer. The lack of information made you afraid, you didn’t know what to do, so you decided to rush over to Roseburg’s office.

You were pushing past people, scared, but trying not to let panic overtake you. When you turned a corner you noticed two boys at the end of the hall, you recognized them. It was the man who had bought you a drink and one of the cheaters from the casino. Your eyes met and they started walking towards you.

You pretended not to notice them and turned around, quickly pushing past the crowd. You then noticed the man who came to your dressing room with two other familiar faces. They spotted you too, clearly heading towards you. Now you were starting to panic unsure of where to go. You stood still for a moment before making a run for the stage, not wanting to be hidden.

You ran onto the stage looking up at Roseburg’s office. When you saw the broken glass your little bit of relief was crushed. You looked down to see his body on the club floor, covered in ice and glass, lying in a pool of blood, you knew he was dead. Your eyes then looked out at the rest of the club seeing it was empty.

The lights continued to flash, the music nonexistent. You then became aware of the four boys standing around, their clothes torn and messy, all panting. They stood around while many of the guards from the club laid unconscious at their feet. You were terrified and as you were about to run back the way you came, the other five boys walked onto the stage.

“Suho.” Lay yelled. “I’m going to need a cleanser, a strong one.”

“I… I don’t know anything about Roseburg’s operations.” You said. “I don’t know anything! I’m not useful.”

They all started walking towards you, your fear spiking. You quickly decided to jump off the stage and make a run for the alley door. Suddenly one of the boys was in front of you and grabbed you, pinning you down on one of the couches. You struggled to get away but soon others gathered, holding you down and leaving you little room to move.

One of them grabbed your face forcing your lips to part, shoving flower petals in your mouth. Another started pouring some drink down your throat and before you could even try to spit it out someone covered your mouth, forcing you to swallow. They slowly let you go, you had tears running down your face, you had no idea what they had just fed you.

When you had the chance you got up and ran again but you didn’t get far before feeling sick. You fell to your knees and started throwing up. You felt like you were burning up from the inside, and you kept vomiting. Someone was rubbing your back, trying to comfort you even though you knew they were responsible for the way you were feeling.

Once you had stopped throwing up you leaned against the person near you. Despite everything you felt okay, better than you had in a long time. You unintentionally snuggled into whoever was holding you, feeling very tired and passing out. You were surrounded by strangers, but you were too worn out to try to run anymore.

♥♥♥♥♥

DO held you in his arms, cradling you. The others were relieved to finally have you back. Chen had gone over to the bar, grabbing a bottle and pouring some drinks for all of them. Those who had been fighting were a bit of a mess, taking the time to fix themselves up. Sehun handing DO a drink of his own, pulling up a chair and sitting, looking down at your sleeping form.

“It only took us a year to find her.” Sehun said. “Not bad.”

“I think we can all agree, next time we get y/n out of the house, we don’t leave her alone.”

“I second that.”

Chen came over and sat down next to DO, his hand trailing down the scars on your arm. The others made their way over too, Chanyeol gently petting your head with a soft smile on his face. After a moment Kai took you in his arms, carrying you bridal style.

“Let’s go home.”

Everyone agreed, ready to get you back where you were supposed to be. They had already destroyed any evidence of them being there. They all held on to Kai, going home together as one.


	4. ACT II: Welcome Home

You gasped awake in a stranger’s bed, you quickly covered your mouth, scared of making noise but calmed down when the person next to you remained asleep. You took a moment to collect yourself and slowly got out of bed. You noticed then that you were more dressed than before, in comfy pajamas. As soon as you took a step you heard a groan, freezing up. You shut your eyes hoping they wouldn’t get up.

“Y/n…”

You heard them mumbled. You didn’t recognize the name, refusing to move. You heard the bed creak behind you.

“What are you doing up? It’s so early.”

You didn’t notice but you had started shaking. The bed creaked again and then you felt hands on your shoulders. You yelled and jumped away, hugging yourself and stepping back.

“Woah, take it easy. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you? Where am I? What’s going on?”

“I… right… right, you don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

“Just, relax okay, you’re safe. I’m Suho.”

“Safe? I… I don’t… who dressed me?”

“I did, after giving you a bath. You had quite a lot of blood on you.”

“You saw me-”

“I’ve seen you like that before.”

“You…”

You felt embarrassed and exposed. You didn’t want to be in the room anymore and walked out, pulling your arm away when he tried to grab it. When you stepped out of the room you found yourself in a hallway, many other doors around. You were clearly in some house, and a big one going by everything you could see.

“Y/n.”

Suho followed you out but you didn’t want to talk. You started walking down the hall, speeding up. You wanted to get out of that house more than anything. When you turned a corner you ran into someone else. They smiled at you.

“Good morning, y/n.”

“I…”

“She doesn’t remember us.” Suho said, catching up to you.

“Oh right, I’m Chanyeol. Good to have you back.”

“I don’t…”

You took a step back and walked around him, but he grabbed your arm.

“Where are you-”

“Let me go!”

You pulled away and ran, the footsteps behind you fueling your fear and confusion. You didn’t really think about where you were going, just kept turning a corner. When you had found yourself at the front entrance you couldn’t believe how lucky you were. You ran to the doors trying to open them, not really surprised that they were locked. You started looking around for a key or something to open the door with.

There was nothing and before you knew it you were grabbed and flipped around, your back against the door. You screamed, expecting to see Suho or Chanyeol, but instead you were met with a different face.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“Please… please…” You were tearing up. “Just let me go. I don’t-”

You suddenly felt a jolt of electricity run through your body, making you yell again. Your legs gave out but you were held up. He reached up and caressed your cheek, sending another jolt of electricity through you, this time you felt dizzy.

“It’s really early, you usually sleep in.”

“I… I do…”

“Yeah, I usually have to go wake you up, but since you’re up, we can start early.”

There was another jolt, your vision going dark for a second. Then you were stumbling behind him as he pulled you along.

“Start… what?”

“Testing.”

“Testing?”

“Yes, the usual and also to-”

He stopped and you stumbled into him. He turned around and grabbed your face, you were out of it so all you did was smile and laugh. He laughed too, but he seemed worried.

“You don’t remember us yet. My bad.”

“Huh?”

“Chen?”

You heard another voice approaching, then someone was petting your head. You leaned into the touch, giggling.

“Good morning. So, Chen, what are you doing up?”

“Xiumin… I was just… I heard screaming and I got worried. I found y/n and…”

“You forgot that she doesn’t remember us, so you went about your morning routine and scrambled her brain.”

Xiumin gave you another smile, pinching your cheeks playfully. You had no idea what was going on, just smiled and laughed.

“Yeah… my bad. Although, I do need a blood sample in order to reverse the amnesia.”

“Fine. Draw some blood, but she’s not staying in the lab with you.”

“I don’t think any of you would agree to it anyway.”

They each took one of your hands and led you through the house. You ended up in some medical room, your eyes wandering all over the place. Before you knew it Xiumin was grabbing your arm, wrapping a band around it and exposing a vein. He smiled at you, talking, but you weren’t sure about what.

Chen came over after a moment with a needle, giving you a lollipop to keep you busy. You felt a small prick, letting out a little yelp which got you a forehead kiss from both. You saw Chen head off with a few vials of blood, Xiumin patching you up.

“How long until you reverse the effects?”

“Well, I’ve nearly completed the serum to counteract what she took a year ago, but I still need to adjust it to work on her specifically. It might have been easier to reverse the effects when they were more recent. I honestly don’t know how long it will take.”

“Well, sounds like you’re not going to work on anything else for a while.”

“Oh I won’t, the sooner this is done the sooner we get things back to normal around here.”

“Agreed. Well, you get on that, I’ll keep an eye on y/n till she gets better.”

“Yeah.”

“Question though, what about her meds?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I’ll give you a proper answer at dinner though.”

“Okay, have fun. Let’s go.”

You were taken to a big living room area, happily seated on the couch, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. You just leaned against Xiumin, fascinated by simple things as he mindlessly petted your head. Eventually someone else came over, they kissed your head and jumped over the couch next to you. You smiled at them, and they pulled you close.

“Good morning, y/n!”

“Hi.”

He cocked his head to the side, confused by your attitude. He glanced at Xiumin for a moment then back at you, you laughed and smiled at him, offering him your lollipop.

“Chen?”

“Yup.”

“Of course. So what are you watching?”

“Just some cartoons.”

“Who are you?” You asked, ruffling their hair. “You got pretty eyes.”

“I’m Baekhyun.”

“Bacon? I love bacon. I think… when was the last time I had it?”

“We can have some for breakfast.”

“Have what for breakfast.” Chanyeol said as he entered. “There you are.”

Chanyeol peeked his head over the couch and grabbed your face, kissing your nose. You giggled.

“I was wondering where you ran off too.”

“Hi.”

“You’re in a better mood now aren’t ya?”

“Hmm.”

“Chen?” Chanyeol looked at the other two and they nodded. “Of course. So, someone wants bacon for breakfast, huh?”

“That sounds tasty.”

“Lucky for you the chef is taking requests. Anything else.”

“Might be best to make a special breakfast for y/n.” Baek said. “All her favorites.”

“Yeah.” Xiumin added. 

“Well if that’s the plan then I should go get DO and start the oven.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to build up an appetite.” 

“Okay then I’ll-”

As Chanyeol tried to leave you grabbed his arm, pulling him down.

“No, no, no…”

“Ay, I gotta go cook or you won’t get any bacon.”

“Bacon!”

Baek hugged you and pulled you back so you laid against him, letting Chanyeol escape your grasp. Your gaze fell on the TV, somewhat paying attention to it this time around.

“Oh wait, Chanyeol.” Xiumin said. “No meds, not yet.”

“Got it.”

When Chanyeol left the three of you settled down. You curled up next to Baek, listening to his heartbeat.

“What are we watching?”

You yelled when someone just appeared on the couch, falling out of Baek’s grasp and onto the floor. There were some chuckles, but they all helped you back on the couch. The newest boy caressing your face.

“I’m sorry about that, didn’t mean to scare you.” Kai gave you a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“What?”

“How are you feeling?”

“About what?”

“About… I see someone’s had her morning visit with Chen.” 

“He totally forget the situation.” Baek said. “Didn’t he?”

“Absolutely.” Xiumin responded. “He’s working on reversing the amnesia, who knows how long he’ll be staying in his lab this time around.”

“Chen’s in the lab already? He tends to sleep-”

Lay stopped when he noticed you cuddling up to Kai. A smile grew on his face and he pet you. You looked up at him and smiled, recognizing him from before.

“Flower boy…”

“Good morning.” He cupped your cheek. “You look better.”

“No, you do.”

He laughed and took a seat, stealing the remote from Xiumin and changing the channel. As he was channel surfing someone took the remote from him and took a seat.

“Morning to you too, Sehun.” Lay said.

“Yeah, morning everyone. Oh, and I see someone is joining us.”

You waved, crawling over Xiumin and Lay to rest your head on the new boy’s lap. You reached up to pinch his cheek and he smiled down at you.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Sehun stared at you for a moment. “Chen?”

“Yeah.” Everyone responded.

“Really early for that.”

“Has anyone seen, Suho?” Kai asked.

“I know, Suho.” You sat up. “He was sleeping.”

“I’m sure he was.”

“Who’s calling for me.”

“Speak of the devil.” Lay snickered. 

“You’re all up early.”

“What’s your excuse?” Xiumin asked.

“Y/n, woke up and then stormed off.” He noticed you. “I see she’s fine.”

“Hi, Suho!” You waved enthusiastically. “Sorry about earlier.”

“You’re fine, don’t worry about it. Happy to see you’re happy.”

“Yeah, Chen gave me candy.”

“Candy?” Kai questioned. 

“In hindsight that might have been a bad idea.” Xiumin admitted.

“What’s done is done.” Suho sat down. “I’m sure he’ll have room for breakfast. What’s on the menu?”

“Y/n’s favorites.” Baek said. “So it’ll be good.”

Everyone settled down, casually watching TV, you played with Lay’s hand. It was nice to just be all together.

“Good morning. Any requests for breakfast?”

“Chanyeol’s already in the kitchen.” Kai said.

DO came into the room, standing behind the couch. He was about to leave when he saw you, coming over and waving at you.

“Hi, y/n.”

“Hello… who’s y/n?”

“You silly.”

“Me… that’s not my name.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s… I don’t…”

You got worried, starting to think about your own name. You sat up on the couch grabbing your head, starting to panic.

“I don’t know.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.”

DO came over to you, wiping away the tears on your face. His smile made you smile, helping you calm down. The others had also moved closer to you, making sure you were okay.

“It’s okay, it’ll come back to you. It’ll just take some time.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah. Just enjoy some TV, I’ll see you at the breakfast table.”

“Okay… thank you.”

He smiled and pet your head, giving you a kiss on the cheek before heading off. Sehun pulled you back on his lap. You were calm, but not interested in watching TV, just wanting to think and process your own situation. You ended up taking a nap.

♥♥♥♥♥

You were gently shaken awake, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Everyone was getting up, and you caught the aroma of delicious food.

“Breakfast time.” Lay took your hand and helped you up. “Come on, let’s go. You must be starving.”

You happily followed him and the others to the dinning hall. DO and Chanyeol were finishing setting up the table, some of the others helping as well. The table was designed to seat ten, five on either side, you seated in the center of one side, two boys on either side of you.

Everything smelled delicious, and tasted just as good. There was joy all around the table, the boys happy to have you back home. You were still a bit out of it, but enough of yourself to hold up little conversations. Even if you didn’t know everyone well, a part of you felt like this was alright.

“Glad you could join us, Chen.” DO said. “I was worried you’d be staying in the lab and I’d have to bring you something.”

“There’s only so much I can do right now.”

“Do tell then.” Kai said. “How’s progress?”

“Slow. I thought to check and see if maybe the potion used to reverse your amnesia could work, but the effects were very different. If anything I might be able to use it as a base, so I don’t have to start from scratch. I’m just concerned about the side effects.”

“What side effects?” Baek asked.

“Well, think about. It’s been a year, plenty of time for the mind to fill in the gaps of our absence in her life. Now we’re going to destroy that and reinsert ourselves.”

“Not to mention the damage that Roseburg’s done.” Suho commented. “Y/n was freaking out in the morning from my touch. She was terrified.”

“I tried to be friendly as well.” Chanyeol added. “Didn’t go well, she ran off and I lost track of her.”

“How did you find her, Chen?” Xiumin asked. “She was running all over the house from what I heard.”

“I found her by the front entrance trying to open the door.”

The table went quiet then, everyone looking at Chen. The only sound left was you, continuing to enjoy your meal, unaware of the conflict around you.

“When were you going to mention this!” Lay yelled.

“It’s not like she was going to get out, and even if she did, she wouldn’t have gotten far.”

“That’s not the point.” Sehun said. “She doesn’t remember anything right now, going outside unsupervised could get her hurt.”

“Calm down, she wouldn’t have found the keys by the front door anyway.”

“Can we not ruin breakfast.” DO commented. 

You hadn’t been listening to the argument that was going on, instead focusing on yourself. You were gaining clarity, properly remembering and processing what was going on. Fear began to grow inside you, you started shaking. You slowly looked around the table, they kept talking about you as if you weren’t there. They spoke as if they were responsible for you, as if you were their pet.

“Stop…” You mumbled, slowly getting louder. “Stop, stop, stop, STOP!”

The table went quiet, everyone looking at you with concern. You were shaking, averting your eyes from theirs. After a moment you stood up, wanting to leave the table. One of them grabbed your arm but you pulled away. The force, plus your unsteadiness, caused you to collapse to ground. You hit your head, the shaking becoming seizing, your eyes shut tight.

The boys quickly rushed over to you, surrounding you. Chanyeol put your head in his lap, petting you and trying to sooth you. Chen was turning you on your side when your eyes shot open, causing him to jump back.

“Fuck! Kai, I need a sedative, now! Do you-”

Kai was already gone when Chen looked around. The others noticed your eyes as well, worried. Chanyeol grabbed your face and had you looking up at him.

“Keep your eyes on me okay, eyes on me.”

You were scared, feeling a pain and darkness growing inside you. Your hands were gripping whoever was nearby tightly, but you kept looking a Chanyeol. Kai reappeared and handed Chen a sedative which was quickly given to you. You slowly calmed down, feeling drowsy and tired. You leaned against Chanyeol as he pet you, everyone seemed relieved but you didn’t pay attention to them, drifting off.

“That was close.” Kai breathed out.

“Since it’s come up.” Chanyeol said. “We need to talk about this. How do we know this-”

“I told you.” Baek cut in. “If it happened we would have known about it.”

“Even then.” Lay added. “All the drugs in her system were a pretty good substitute for her medication. It wouldn’t have-”

“She wasn’t always a junkie though.” Xiumin said. “For sometime she was straight up clean.”

“So, why aren’t we getting her back on her meds again?” DO asked.

“Reversing the amnesia is already difficult.” Chen said. “If we get her on her meds it’ll only make my job harder.”

“So we’re just supposed to keep her sedated like this?” Sehun questioned.

“She’s already freaking out being here.” Suho added. “It’s not right to just keep her under.”

“Regardless of what we do, Xiumin’s right.” Chanyeol said. “We don’t know what the last year has been like for her, we should, just to make sure.”

“Later then.” Kai said and lifted you into his arms. “For now let’s just let her rest and we’ll finish up breakfast.”

Kai went to his room, tucking you into his bed. He stayed a while making sure you were comfortable before returning to the dinning hall. The others were already sitting down, eating in silence, and he joined them, eyes on the empty seat.

“So much for a good morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up to a nice breeze blowing on your face. You curled up under the covers and then opened your eyes, finding yourself comfortably lying in bed. You slowly sat up, the last thing you remembered was trying to leave the breakfast table. You sighed, really starting to hate the constant time loss you were experiencing.

Your eyes then drifted over to the curtains, a window. You perked up with the idea of finally being able to get out of the house. You rushed over and pulled the curtains apart only to be disappointed. Instead of the normal window there was just a simple glass panel, and nothing in the room to use to maybe break it with. You slumped down to the ground, if that’s what the windows in the house were like then surely the only way out was through a door.

You felt the breeze again and looked up, above the false window there were a few small panels that actually opened to let in the fresh air. It was high up, you’d need a chair to reach it, and even then, it was too small to escape through. You were trapped all over again, this time your freedom was very limited. Tears stung your eyes but you refused to let them fall, wiping them away and looking up at the sunny sky, soaking up the sun, something you always enjoyed. You wondered if you’d ever actually get to go out again.

You kept your gaze on the window, staring at the clouds, mindlessly watching them pass by, not hearing when the door opened and someone came in. When a hand touched your shoulders you jumped back, accidentally hitting your head on the wall. You heard laughter and then a hand was gently massaging your head.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m fine…” 

You saw Baekhyun giving you a soft smile then helped you up to your feet.

“The others and I want to talk to you.”

“Talk? About what? I don’t know any-”

“That’s why we need to talk, consider it a debrief.”

“Will… after we talk will you let me go?”

“I… I don’t know, I can’t make a decision on my own.”

You sighed. You wanted out, but it was best to just cooperate with them. You didn’t want to blackout and wake up in another random bed so soon. You nodded and went with Baek.

“It’s a really big house… I guess you know every inch of it.”

“You do too.”

The weirdest part was how they spoke about you, as if you knew them and they knew you. It made no sense, but also made it seem like maybe you weren’t the crazy one here, and they were just delusional. You ended up back in the living room, the previous conversation dying down as soon as you walked in. They had you sit in the middle, the coffee table full of fruits and drinks.

“You should have something.” Kai said. “Breakfast was cut short for you.”

You wanted to protest but felt your stomach growl. You didn’t eat much earlier before who knows what happened. You offered a smile and grabbed somethings, taking a drink as well. You started feeling better, a warm fuzzy feeling growing inside you. You felt comfortable.

“You must be very confused.” Suho started. “But we need to talk about what happened to you. About a year ago you woke up in a motel with no real memory of who you were.”

“How do you-”

“Let’s start there, what happened?”

The fact that he knew that without any doubt freaked you out but you remained calm regardless. You took a moment to collect your thoughts, they all seemed eager for your response.

“Um… I found the case full of money and the note I had written to myself before the accident. It was strange but the only explanation I could get. I went around the town, see if anyone knew me or had seen me before but I had no luck. I told myself not to look back so I went and bought a random bus ticket the next day and just left.”

“Where did you go?” Sehun asked.

“It didn’t matter to me. I just wanted to start fresh somewhere. Even though I had all that money, I don’t think I could just settle with a luxurious life, so I got an apartment, put the money in a savings account and got a job, well, after I fried my brain for a week.”

“What were you doing?” Chen wondered.

“Despite… despite not remembering… I wanted to try. I spent a week just trying to figure out my life but I got nowhere. Too many blank spaces, so I eventually gave up.”

“So, how did you end up with Roseburg?” DO asked.

“I got a job at this small diner and he was a regular customer. I didn’t know he owned it and that it was a front for his family business. I was just quiet and worked hard… he told me he appreciated that. We got to know each other a bit, but I had no real interest in him.”

“If you were working in a restaurant.” Chanyeol said. “How did you end up at the casino?”

“Roseburg… kept making moves… telling me I looked good and that he could give me a better life. I constantly rejected him, nicely, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Eventually he lost that smile and threatened the other employees, so I went with him and learned about his whole other business. I was screwed so I just did whatever I had to do to not upset him. That’s how I ended up as security at the casino and an entertainer at the club.”

“When did you learn… about the flowers?” Lay asked.

“I… one of Roseburg’s friends… wanted a private show, of course I had no say in the matter. They were drunk and… I couldn’t take it anymore so I fought back. That resulted in me getting stabbed with a broken bottle. I thought I was going to die… but instead flowers grew and I was okay. I don’t know what kinda power or whatever illness that is, but it… made me more valuable. Roseburg… spent a lot of time trying to figure it out… I don’t remember those days well.”

“Did he always hit you?” Xiumin asked.

“No. It wasn’t till after the near death experience that he got violent.”

“And before? Was he sweet?”

“No. He was… very verbal about his disappointment in me. He didn’t like me talking to anyone he didn’t know.” You sighed. “Look I don’t know anything about his operations. I wasn’t his second in command or a trusted member… I was just his toy. I have no information that’s useful to you, so please, just let me go.”

“We can’t do that.” Baek said.

“I don’t-”

“I know you’re scared but you don’t have to be.” He took your hands. “You don’t remember us and that’s why you’re life is a mess but we’re going to fix that.”

“What? That doesn’t-”

“I got you out of the house.” Sehun added. “And with Kai’s help we got you to that motel. The money in the case is from us, and so was the note. We made you forget.”

“How could you-”

“But we’re gonna fix that okay.” Kai said. “Chen’s working on it.”

“None of what you’re saying is making sense.”

“It doesn’t make sense because you don’t remember.” DO cut in. “Be honest, how do you feel about being here? About us?”

“I… I’m… I’m terrified. I’m trapped in this house and I keep losing time. You all treat me and act like you know me, like everything’s okay and it only makes things worse. I want to get out of here but… some part of me… deep down… is screaming… telling me that everything is okay and that scares me even more.”

The room was quiet, and you thought back on your words. What you just said, you had no idea why you did. You pulled your hands away from Baek, keeping them in your lap.

“I… why did I say that…”

“Cause it’s true.” Suho said. “You can’t lie to us right now.”

“I can’t-” You looked at the food on the table and noticed how you felt. “You… you drugged me? With a truth serum?”

“We didn’t want you leaving anything out.” Chanyeol said. 

“That… that can’t… that’s not real.”

“You just need to relax certain parts of the mind and the idea of lying just dulls out.” Chen stated. “Also dull out some pain so there’s no negative reaction to remembering and speaking about bad memories. Your mind is functioning in a manner where lying isn’t a logical option right now.”

“You can’t… just stop.” 

You got up, wanting to leave but Xiumin pulled you back down and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling your neck, you felt a slight chill run down your spine. He was rather cold to the touch, but it wasn’t that bad.

“That part of you that’s screaming this is okay, it’s right. This is your home and we’ve taken care of you for a long time now. We lost you for a year and if you think we’re just going to let you disappear again, think again.” He gently tilted your head to the side to kiss down your neck. “A part of you is happy to be here, that’s the memory of us that’s locked away. You’re going to remember, it’s inevitable, so there’s no point in fighting it.”

You were enjoying his touch, it was soft and sweet, his words barely registering in your mind. You eventually let out a ragged moan, eyes loselly shut, his hands trailing down your chest.

“Xiumin!” DO yelled.

“Hm.”

“You realize we’re all still here.”

“You’re more than welcome to join in the fun. I remember her soft spots so well.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, you blushed as well when you remembered you weren’t alone in the room. His hands wrapped around your waist, head resting on your shoulder. You looked down, you were smiling even though you were well aware of the situation. It was probably that truth serum, making it so you can’t fake emotions either. You were trying to suppress them but that didn’t seem possible.

“I have to get back to the lab.” Chen got up. “Another time.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea right now.” Suho said.

“She don’t seem to mind? Do you y/n?”

“That’s not… If that’s supposed to be my name then why don’t I remember it?”

“I don’t know.” Lay said. “The serum you took made you forget us, I suppose it means you strongly associate your name with us and that’s why you forgot.”

“So… it’s supposed to be y/n…”

“It’s a beautiful name.” Chanyeol commented. 

“I’m sorry.” Sehun said. “I should have never left you alone, or made you forget us. This is all my fault.”

“Enough with the guilt trip.” Kai groaned. “You’re not the only one at fault and she’s home now, so get over it. Everything is going to be fine.”

Xiumin started kissing you again, you leaned into his touch, almost like second nature but you forced yourself to pull away from him. You got up and stepped away from them.

“Everything you’ve said still doesn’t make sense to me. You say you know me and that I know you, but the truth is I don’t, and you’re talking about making me remember is creepy and scary.”

“We just need time.” DO said. “Chen is working on reversing the effects-”

“I just need time okay!” You took a deep breath. “A part of me agrees with everything you’re saying… so just give me time to process… please.”

The boys all looked at each other. You kept your head down, hoping they could leave you alone. It felt like hours but you got an answer.

“Okay.” Baek said. “Take some time, we’re not going anywhere, and neither are you. One of us will go find you later for dinner. Just stay out of the garden, trust me on that.”

“Thank you.”

You didn’t think twice before rushing out of the room, feeling like you could finally breathe. At least you knew you’d be left alone for a while. You did want to try to understand what they kept telling you, but at the same time you didn’t. It all sounded crazy. You end up wandering around the house, somewhat curious about the garden but you weren’t sure you’d actually find it.

You paid no attention to where you were heading, the house kinda looked the same everywhere you went. Although you strangely found your way to the kitchen. You didn’t really trust anything they made for you anymore, so perhaps you could eat something that wasn’t laced with some drugs. The kitchen was pretty big to begin with, the front area was mostly for cooking and the pantry was in the back.

You looked through the cupboards and fridge to see what you could find and want. As you were looking around you suddenly noticed a door. When you tried to open it you learned it was locked, not surprising, but then your eyes noticed the little box above the door. You got something that you could step on so you could reach the box. When you opened it your eyes lit up to see a pair of keys.

You took them, so happy to actually have a way out. Once you took the keys a spray of pink mist came from the box. It was a sweet smell of flowers that you paid little attention to. As you reached over to try the keys you suddenly felt dizzy. You grabbed your head, stumbling back and falling to the ground.

“No… no… no…” 

You vision was fading to black. You tried to grab the keys again, crawling towards them and the door. You finally had a way out, and having it ripped away from you this way was upsetting. As desperately as you wanted to succeed you ended up passing out.

♥♥♥♥♥

Besides Chen, the others had a little trouble figuring out what to do with themselves. The last year had just been them focusing on finding you, following any lead they got. Now that you were back they could do whatever, get back into old habits with you back home safe and sound. They found something to keep them busy, Chanyeol and DO heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“What are we making today?” Chanyeol asked.

“Um, Xiumin is deciding the menu this time, so I have no idea.”

“Maybe we should make one of y/n’s favorites.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll check to see what we can do and see what Xiumin agrees to.”

“Cool.”

Chanyeol entered the pantry. It took him a moment but then he noticed you passed out on the floor. His smile faded when he noticed the keys near you, his eyes looking up at the open box above the door. He was disappointed, grabbing the keys and putting them back, then propping you up against the bottom cabinets. He gently grabbed your face, shaking you.

“Hey, y/n, wake up.”

You groaned, Chanyeol speaking louder until you opened your eyes. Your vision was a bit blurry and you rubbed your eyes, slowly realizing Chanyeol was there. He smiled at you, taking your hands and interlocking your fingers with his. His gaze was on your hands.

“What are you doing in here?”

“I…”

You noticed the keys weren’t on the floor. You snuck a quick glance at the door, noticing the little box was closed again. Surely Chanyeol had put the keys back.

“I wanted a snack… but I guess I was very tired and fell asleep.”

“On the floor?”

“I’m used to sleeping anywhere, in any position.”

“Is that so?”

You smiled and nodded your head. Chanyeol’s eyes didn’t meet yours, he stared at your hands. He sighed and you slowly began to feel a pain in your hands. You tried to ignore it, but it began to hurt a lot, you saw Chanyeol’s hands glowing and burning your hands.

“Chanyeol!”

You tried to get out of his grasp but he only held on tighter. It stung so bad, you cried out in pain, tears sliding down your cheeks.

“Chan-”

“You were trying to get out.” He looked at you, eyes red. “That’s not allowed.”

“I’m sorry! I didn-”

“You lied to me.”

“I didn-”

“Chanyeol?”

DO came into the pantry after he heard screaming. His sudden appearance caught Chanyeol off guard, making him loosen his grip. You took the opportunity to free your hands and get up, running out of the kitchen. You cradled your hands close to you, tears blurring your vision. It hurt, and you were scared, no real idea on what to do, you just wanted to get far away from him. You could barely see where you were going, only stopping when you bumped into someone.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Xiumin wiped away your tears. “What happened?”

He noticed your hands, seeing them burned. He gently took them in his hands, a thin layer of ice slowly covering them. You calmed down a bit, the cold helping to numb some of the pain.

“Xiumin.”

You tensed up when you heard Chanyeol’s voice. You closed your eyes, afraid of what he would do next. Xiumin looked over at him.

“What did you do to y/n? There’s no need-”

“She was trying to get out through the kitchen door.”

“Oh.”

It was quiet, then the ice on your hands got heavier, digging into your hands. The pain made you yell, you tried to pull away but Xiumin’s grip on you was tight. The ice spread up your arm a bit. You looked at Xiumin, his face was calm, but he was upset, disappointed. He looked at you, giving you a cold smile, he cupped your cheek, his touch immediately making ice spread on your face, you could see your own breath.

“That was a very bad idea.”

“I… I see that now… I’m so-”

“Just go wash up for dinner okay.” 

His smile got bigger, giving you a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving another bit of ice on your face. He let you go, heading to the kitchen with Chanyeol. You stayed in place for a while, the ice on your face melting away but your arms remained frozen. You were all the more terrified, needing to melt the ice before it got bad. You didn’t really know where to go, but just didn’t want to stay out in the open. You didn’t go far before you ran into another one of the boys.

“Hey, I was just-”

Lay stopped when he noticed your arms. He didn’t think twice before grabbing you and leading you to what you figured was his room. You didn’t argue with him, afraid he’d just do something to hurt you too. You quietly followed him as he led you to the bathroom. He plugged up the sink, filling it with warm water. He looked through the cabinet mirror and poured a vial’s contents into the water. He stirred the water with his hand for a while before putting your hands in.

You didn’t know what to expect, but you were relieved not to feel any pain. It was soothing, the ice melting away, you smiled at him, too afraid to talk. Once the ice melted you felt a slight sting. You flinched but Lay made sure you kept your hands in the water. Eventually he let you go and you slowly pulled your hands out of the water. You were shocked to see they were perfectly healed, not a scratch on them.

“What… how did you?”

“It’s hard to explain but it will come back to you.”

“This is… it’s not possible.”

“Like a truth serum?”

“I… thanks.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Um…”

“I won’t be mad, I see whatever it was, you’ve already been punished for it.”

“I found the keys in the pantry… I was trying to get out. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”

Lay chuckled. “We really care about you, so we don’t like you trying to leave. Especially considering we’ve only had you back for like two days.”

“You make it sound like I’m a prisoner and you’re all my jailers.”

“I know it doesn’t make sense right now, but it will.”

“Whatever… but thanks… I kinda wanted to be able to use my hands.”

“Your injuries are never permanent. I got remedies for everything.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Anyway, the others are making dinner, you should wash up.” 

He went over to the tub, turning on the shower head and preparing a bath for you. You started getting flustered.

“I… no, that’s not necessary.”

“I don’t mind.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Lay came over to you, starting to help you out of your clothes. You tried to get him to let you go, but that struggle ended up ripping your shirt. You quickly covered up the scars, Lay staring at them for a moment before looking through the cabinet again, holding a blue vial out to you.

“Take this.”

“What for?”

“I told you, none of your injuries are permanent, no matter where you got them from.”

You stared at the vial before taking it. You held it for a moment before removing the lid and drinking its contents. It was probably a bad idea, but you trusted him, he was being very kind. You started feeling a slight tingle all over your body, you then noticed the scars on you starting to fade.

“No way.”

“Yes way.”

“You’re like… a god, and you keep this to yourself?”

“Well-”

“That’s selfish, you can heal the world.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Is it? You have a gift that-”

“Look.” He grabbed your shoulders. “When you remember, all these questions you have will be answered. There’s no point in explaining.”

You were going to protest again but he walked away, shutting off the shower head and checking the water temperature.

“Alright, the bath is ready, come on.” 

He offered to help you undress and wash you up but you refused. You didn’t need to be pampered, even if it sounded nice. He would have protested but decided to let you take care of yourself, knowing you were still relatively nervous around them.

Once he was gone you locked the door. It took awhile for you to feel comfortable before undressing and getting into the bath, it was big, definitely meant for more than one person. The water was warm and soothing, for once since you’ve woken up in that house you felt relaxed. You took your time, wanting to enjoy the bath of as long as possible, somewhat scared to go back out. You really didn’t move until you felt yourself pruning up.

You got out of the tub, grabbing a towel and drying off. You didn’t want to get dressed with torn clothes, but you weren’t sure you could wear anything else. You slowly opened the door, checking to see if Lay was there, he wasn’t. You stepped out of the bathroom, looking around the room for a closet. There were a few doors in the room, one full of flowers, the second being the walk in closet. You looked around, surprised to see that some of the clothes were actually your size.

“You have clothes in all our rooms.”

You jumped when you suddenly heard Lay’s voice behind you. You nearly dropped your towel but you held onto it tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen you naked.”

“Cause I wanted to be reminded of that.”

“Reminded?”

“Suho… said the same thing this morning.”

“It’s true.”

“Stop.”

“Okay, okay, dinner will be ready soon, so let’s find you something to wear.”

Lay looked around, ultimately picking out something with flowers on it. He stepped out of the closet and closed the door so you could change in privacy. You stared at the clothes for a while before grabbing undergarments and getting dressed. When you stepped out he had a big smile on his face.

“You look beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thanks.”

“Now.” He held his hand out to you. “Shall we go to dinner?”

“Ah… I’m good, I’m not really hungry.”

“The chefs made one of your favorites, it’d be a shame to miss it.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want to go. I’ll just… find something else to do.”

Lay sighed and went over to his nightstand, he grabbed a small box from the drawer. He came back over to you, you noticed how colorful the box was. When he opened it you saw all the little rainbow candies in it. He held one up to you.

“Here. It helps with hunger, if you’re so keen on missing dinner.”

“I don’t think sweets-”

He pushed the candy past your lips and playfully pressed his fingers against your mouth. You stared up at him, a bit nervous, you didn’t swallow the candy but it was rather quick to dissolve in your mouth. After a while he moved his hand. You smiled at him, suddenly feeling very happy.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

“I know the candy is tasty, but how about some actual food?”

“That sounds good.”

“Perfect.”

He held out his arm again and this time you happily took. The two of you walked to the dinning hall, you smiled and greeted the others, Lay helping you into your seat. They talked among themselves but you weren’t really listening. All you really knew was that you were happy and you wanted it to last, and so did they.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were just a blur. It didn’t register why at first, but it was just a lot of good times and laughter. The memories were hazy and all you really had were pieces from different times. You could remember a bit of your time with Kai, dancing around.

He treated you like a student, but at the same time as a lover. One moment he was stern, the next his hands were on your hips, guiding you with a devilish smirk on his face. It was fun nonetheless, something the two of you could do together.

“I see your body still remembers my training.” Kai whispered into your ear as he hugged you from behind. “I’m glad you didn’t completely forget me.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” You giggled. “But this was fun.”

“We do this all the time, why do you think you’re such a good dancer?”

“I don’t know, I’m just good at it.”

“It’s cause I taught you, silly. Everything I know and more.”

You laughed and he held up another candy for you. You happily took it, loving the taste and how you felt with every fresh dose. He smiled and kissed your cheek, spinning you around before cradling you in his arms again. It wasn’t long before he was kissing down your neck and sucking on it.

“Kai… I’m all sweaty.”

“That’s never stopped us before.”

Before you knew it you were pinned to the wall, your shirt hastily taken off. Kai held your hands and kept them pinned up above your head. Every kiss of his lips making you squirm, your body obeying him, not daring to fight back and risk losing the pleasure.

♥♥♥♥♥

The next bit you could remember was napping in the library. You were with DO on a couch, your head in his lap as he read a book, mindlessly petting you. You didn’t move at first but as you got up DO put his book down.

“Ah, did I wake you?”

“No… no you’re fine.”

You sat up and leaned against him, your head on his shoulder. You looked over at the book he had in his hand.

“What you reading?”

“Something you’d probably find boring. It’s just about philosophy.”

“Oh, sounds fun.”

“More like complicated.”

“Yeah…”

You felt a headache coming on. You sat up, pinching the bridge of your nose. DO grabbed your chin and turned you towards him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think so… just starting to feel hungover…”

“Ah, okay. I’ll get you something, wait here.”

He smiled and got up, kissing your forehead gently before heading off. When you looked up you noticed just how big the library was. Seemingly endless rows of high shelves just full of books, you curled up suddenly feeling really small. Also realizing you had no idea how you’d get out or where the exit was. You didn’t notice when DO returned, but he just sat back down with you, handing you a glass of water. You thanked him and took it, starting to feel more awake.

“You were asleep for a very long time, you must have been tired.”

“Yeah… I guess, but I don’t know why.”

“Here.” He held out one of the candies from before with a smile. “For you.”

“Sweets…” Something felt off. “Isn’t… isn’t it a bad idea… before… um… eating.”

“No it’s fine. It won’t ruin your appetite.”

“I don’t-”

“Come on, it’s your favorite.”

“Um… okay.”

You reluctantly took it, staring at it, DO urging you to eat it. You gave him a smile and popped it in your mouth. You hoped you could just pretend to swallow it and spit it out later, but it quickly dissolved in your mouth. You suddenly felt giddy, the hangover feeling turning into a nice buzz.

“Better?”

“Very.”

“That’s good, I was worried about how you’d feel when you got up.”

“I’m okay.” You leaned against him again. “Why don’t you read me your book.”

“It’s not a fairy tale remember?”

“I don’t care.”

He scoffed, but did as you asked. He picked up his book, starting where he left off. It was a rather dull reading but you enjoyed his voice. He read to you, but his eyes soon drifted off the page and onto you.

“Hey… why did you stop?” You looked up at him. “I was listening I swear.”

“It’s just… you’re so beautiful and it’s been so long since I’ve been able to enjoy it.”

DO lowered his book, gently caressing your cheek. You smiled and leaned into his touch, grabbing his hand. He leaned in closer to you till his lips pressed against yours. You immediately kissed back. You heard the book fall to the ground, his hands pushing you onto your back, his body on top of yours.

He kissed you passionately, your hands wrapping around him. His hands trailed down your chest and onto your legs, starting to push them apart. You let out a little moan, opening your eyes to see a content smile on his face. 

♥♥♥♥♥

The strangest memory was probably the one that started underwater. You burst to the surface with a laugh, getting water splashed in your face. Suho had an unfair advantage in splash wars.

“Cheater!”

“It’s not cheating.”

“Yes it is!”

The water attack stopped but then you were yanked underwater, Suho waving at you before you both resurfaced. He pulled you into his arms, leaning against the edge of the pool. His feet touched the floor while yours swayed around in the water. You ended up putting them together, pretending you had a tail.

“What if I had a fishtail? I bet I could swim faster than you and have cool powers too.”

“Maybe.”

“What? You don’t want me to have powers?”

“I like you just the way you are, you don’t need powers.”

“You like me being normal so I appreciate how special you are.”

He laughed. “You don’t need to have powers to be special, besides, they’re not always so great.”

“What? Look at you, you have… what’s it called again… hyde…”

“Hydrokinesis.”

“Yeah that big fancy word. It’s cool.”

“It can be dangerous.”

“No, water’s just cool.”

Suho’s hold on you got tighter and then the water started getting rough. You felt like you’d get carried off and held onto him, eyes closed shut. After a moment he started laughing, the water settling down again.

“I can cause tsunamis and hurricanes you know.”

“Right…”

“The human body is also like 60% percent water.”

You looked at him, confused but then you felt yourself moving back. You started splashing around in the water, and then dancing around. You didn’t understand but Suho was very amused.

“I can feel every drop of water inside you, move it as I please, I can make you my puppet.”

He swam out to you and took your hand the two of you dancing around. You were still weirded by your body moving on its own, but you also found it fun. You smiled at Suho, the two of you eventually relaxing by the edge again. You cuddled against him, being able to move your own body again.

Suho reached over to a tray near the edge of the pool. He grabbed a candy and popped it in his mouth. He pulled you close, grabbing your face and kissing you. You felt the candy move into your mouth and dissolve. You quickly relaxed, Suho’s hands trailing down your back and pulling you close.

“Good to have you back.”

“I left?”

“Sorta.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Xiumin kissed you, the chocolate smeared on his lips adding to the flavor. You both laughed when you pulled away, licking off what was left on your lips. You were in the kitchen, baking some pastries for later.

“You still have chocolate on you.”

Xiumin leaned in and kissed your cheek, licking off some chocolate that was on the edge of your lips. You blushed and playfully shoved him away.

“Just helping.” He laughed. “Suho would be mad about you being dirty.”

“I’m clean!”

“Thanks to me.”

“You can’t take the credit.”

“Suho does.”

“Leave him alone.”

“Fine, fine.”

You grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the bowl Xiumin had, tasting the batter.

“Hey!”

“I was gonna do that later anyway. It’s good.”

“Of course it is. Are you doubting my skills?”

“I don’t even know if you have any.”

You hopped up on the counter, careful not to get anything on you. Xiumin put down the bowl and stood in front of you, taking your hands in his. You looked at him.

“You really don’t remember anything about us, do you?”

“No… but it was easy to get your names down… which is weird.”

“You also still don’t believe that you know us.”

“I have no memory-”

“Cause we made you forget.”

“That doesn’t make sense, I didn’t have a concussion when I woke up.”

“Lay’s stuff doesn’t leave a trace.”

“It’s nonsense.”

“Then why aren’t you trying to run? Hm?” He leaned in close, and you leaned back in response. “Like I said, a part of you knows the truth.”

“You drugged me! I don’t know if that’s the truth or you’re trying to manipulate me.”

You pushed him away and got off the counter, starting to feel dizzy. You wanted to go get some air but Xiumin took your hand and pulled you back. The relationship between you two was so different now and he was having a hard time adjusting, even if it was temporary.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to confuse you. You’re minds probably a mess, now more than usual.”

“What’s that-”

“Come on, let’s just focus on baking. The others are gonna love it.”

He pulled you over and grabbed a spoon, dipping it into the batter to let you have a taste again. When you weren’t looking he put a candy in it and fed it to you. You smiled, enjoying the taste again, a bit more than last time.

“Best cook there is.”

“What about DO and Chanyeol?”

“Sh, it’s our little secret.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You rested against Sehun, whatever was on TV was just background noise. He nudged you a bit and held a candy up to you. You opened your mouth, making him chuckle as he put the candy on your tongue. He pulled up the blanket, making sure you were comfortable.

Sehun stared at you. The guilt had been eating away at him for the last year. Everyone was quite upset with him at first, but they eventually moved on, he didn’t. He spent all his waking hours trying to figure out where you had gone, barely eating or sleeping. It wasn’t long before the others noticed he was deteriorating from the anxiety. When they tried to talk to him he only got worse, nearly ripping the house apart before getting knocked out. Afterwards Suho had Lay make him some medication to take and keep calm. Although he wasn’t the only one who needed it.

“Y/n… you awake?”

“Hmm…”

He noticed you were dozing off. He wanted to let you sleep but there was something he had to get off his chest.

“I’m sorry.”

“For… what?”

“For leaving you.”

“Leaving... you’re right here silly.”

He scoffed. “No, I meant before. I should’ve never left you alone.”

“I’m sure you had… a good reason to.”

“I… it wasn’t a good idea in hindsight.”

“You were just... doing what you thought was good... at the time.”

“Was I?”

“I don’t know... were you?”

“I…”

“Why…”

“Why what?”

“Why did you…” You mumbled, cuddling up to sleep. “Why did you do it... anyway.”

“I… I really messed up. Thought… maybe it was about time you got out of the house, like a vacation. Some time to yourself, no worries about us… I didn’t know things would get this bad.”

“What happened?”

“You… you just disappeared… you went through hell because of me.”

“You weren’t even there.”

“Exactly. I wasn’t there and look what happened to you.”

“What happened to me?”

“You… you got hurt, badly.”

“I’m fine now.”

“Yeah now you are but… the memories.”

“Ah… just… forget them.”

“What?”

“Just… forget the bad stuff.” 

You looked up at Sehun and giggled. He stared at you perplexed, you reaching up to pinch his cheek. After a while he laughed.

“I really am sorry.”

“I know… I forgive you.”

“What?”

“The bad thing you did… it’s okay.” You laid your head in his lap. “I forgive you.”

“Y/n-”

“Sh… quiet... naptime.”

“Okay… thank you.”

“Sehun…”

“Hm?”

“Don’t be sad…”

“I… I won’t, just stay, okay?”

“I will.”

“Good.”

He pet your head, feeling as your breathing slowed down and you fell asleep. He lowered the volume on the TV, making sure not to wake you. Happy to have you in his arms again.

♥♥♥♥♥

You walked up behind Chen and wrapped your arms around him. He chuckled and looked at you, happy to see you. You had vague memories of the lab but managed to find it.  
“What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, why are you here?”

“I work here.”

“Work sounds boring… whatcha working on?”

“Fixing you.”

“Me? What’s wrong with me?”

“Your memory.”

“You guys always say that.”

“It’s true.”

“Well, take a break then. I don’t see you.”

“Oh, you miss me?”

“I don’t know.”

“I missed you.”

“Yeah?”

“Everyday.”

He laughed as you pulled him away from his desk, stepping in front of him and looking at his notes and the vials. He got up from his chair and pulled you away.

“I doubt you’d understand any of that.”

“You could teach me.”

“Yeah? Think you could help me around here?”

“Sure.”

“You already do.”

“I do?”

“Yup, you help me with tests.”

“Oh, that’s fun, do you have any tests for me?”

“Well… I can think of something.”

Chen took your hand and led you over to another part of the lab, he had you sit on one of the tables. You looked around, swinging your legs. After a while Chen gave you a check up, acting like a proper doctor.

“So, what’s the results?”

“You’re healthy.”

“Yay!”

Before you could get off the table Chen pushed you back, having you lay down. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but then you felt as he cuffed your wrists to the table. As soon as you felt the cold metal, you started questioning him. You pulled up your legs, but he grabbed them, cuffing down your ankles as well, leaving you little room to move.

“Chen-”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

You didn’t take his words to heart, trying to get out of the restrains even if you knew it was pointless. The helplessness and being tied down felt familiar, mostly terrifying. Chen shushed you again, pushing another candy past your lips. You choked on it before it dissolved and you relaxed. He pet your head and you gave him a dizzy smile.

Chen leaned in close kissing your neck, his hands tugging at the edge of your shirt. You wanted to say something but then his lips met yours. Besides the familiar feeling of fear there was a hint of excitement too. You squirmed around again, not with the intention to escape, but because you wanted to touch him. He knew what you were doing and laughed.

“What… what test is this?” 

“Test? I’m on break now.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You giggled as you laid amongst the flowers, enjoying the scent they gave. You had never seen such beautiful flowers, so happy to have found the garden. The back of the house was just so lovely, greenhouses and all kinds of plants, they grew a lot of their own food too.

One of your arms was tangled up in the vines, preventing you from moving a lot, but you didn’t care. You didn’t pick any of the flowers, not wanting to stop their growth. Everywhere you looked it seemed like more just appeared, like they were getting close to you. You vaguely remembered the club, remembering how the boys had you eat flower petals. You got curious and grabbed the nearest flower, taking a petal. As you were about to eat it you heard a voice.

“What are you doing in here?”

You looked over and saw Lay. “Hi.”

“How did you…”

“I was just walking around. You guys have such a pretty garden.”

You were gonna eat the petal but Lay rushed over to you and grabbed your arm, pinning you down. You laughed at him.

“What? You guys gave me some before.”

“We did, but you don’t know what’s gonna happen if you eat that petal.”

“Nothing bad right?”

“Well… no.”

“Then-”

“No, come on now.”

Lay took the petal from your hand. He noticed the cuts on one of your arms, the one covered in vines. Then he noticed all the flowers around you and how the rest of the plants were tangling you up slowly but surely.

“I guess we’re not the only ones who missed you.”

“Hm?”

“Come on, you don’t need to be here right now. You’re not sick.”

“What? You all say I am… memory problems.”

“Yeah well… actually…”

He sat you up and got the vines off you, helping you up to your feet. You leaned against him, your legs somewhat numb. He helped you out of the garden and back to the house. You didn’t know where you were going, but you ended up in his room again. He laid you down on the bed, leaving you alone for a while. You were half asleep when he came back, sitting you up and starting to undress you.

You didn’t resist, trying your best to help him. He undressed you slowly and helped you into the bath. You found it fun, seeing some flowers floating in the water alongside the bubbles. After a moment Lay joined you in the bath, that’s when you remembered just how big it was.

He kept you close, helping you wash up, letting you play around with the flowers but making sure you didn’t try to eat any of them. They were mostly meant to provide a nice aroma as well as heal your injuries. After the bath he dressed you like before.

“Next time you go to the garden be careful okay.”

“Careful? Why?”

“Not all the plants there are good for you.”

“Oh, sounds dangerous.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Why do you have dangerous plants.”

“Precautions, Chen mostly uses them.”

“Chen? For what?”

“His experiments.”

“I helped.”

“What? You know, nevermind, what you and Chen do in the lab is none of my business.”

“Someone sounds upset.” You teased.

“I’m not-” Lay sighed and sat down next to you, staring at you with a soft smile. “You’re so happy right now aren’t you?”

“Yup.”

“Good, it’s good to see you happy again.”

“I wasn’t happy before?”

“I don’t know. You worked at a casino and club, were you happy?”

“Happy…”

Your mind was a haze but you tried to think back. You couldn’t focus on any memory but you just felt pain, fear, and loneliness. You didn’t realize you had started crying until Lay was wiping away your tears. When you looked at him he slid a candy into your mouth and pulled you close.

“Sh, it’s okay. You’re home now, we’ll take care of you.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were stumbling around the hall, a box of candies in hand. You were laughing, popping one into your mouth every five minutes or so. Everything around you seemed hilarious and you felt so full of energy despite your missteps. You were also light on your feet, so when you bumped into one of the boys you fell back.

“Woah, are you okay?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol got you back on your feet noticing just how out of it you were. They both held onto you to steady you.

“What’s up with you?” Chanyeol asked.

“Hm? Oh, nothing, just having a good time.”

“You look…” 

Baek noticed the box of candies and took it from you. He looked concerned, Chanyeol sharing his feelings when he saw the box too.

“Y/n, how many of these have you had?”

“I don’t know… I lost count.”

“Fucken hell.” Chanyeol said. “Let’s go.”

He tugged your hand and pulled you along, Baek dragging behind at first before following. They took you to one of their rooms, it seemed to be Baekhyun’s. They sat you down on the bed and you reached for the candies but they kept them from you.

“Come on, I want another one.”

“I think you had plenty.” Baek said and sat down next to you. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, never better.”

“Of course you’d say that.” Chanyeol commented.

“So? Is it bad?”

You laughed and laid back, Baek couldn’t help but smile at you, he was really happy to have you back. He leaned down and surprised you with a kiss. You smiled and grabbed him, holding him close.

“Ay, hold on.”

Chanyeol pushed Baek back. You giggled and sat up, pulling Chanyeol down with you. He stared at you, then smiled. You ruffled his hair a bit and that got you a kiss, a rather passionate one.

“That’s not fair, why do you get to kiss y/n.”

Chanyeol rolled over with you in his arms. You pulled away, seeing the look in his eyes, the love. Baek took the moment and came up from behind, kissing your neck. You let out a moan, tilting your head to the side, reaching up to grab him.

“You’re wearing too much clothes…” Baek mumbled.

“Then… then get me… out of them.”

“Oh I will.”

“Wait, wait.” Chanyeol pushed Baek away from you. “Is this a good idea?”

“She has the energy for it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

You tugged up Chanyeol’s shirt, feeling him up. He didn’t need another answer, but Baek pulled you close for a kiss, stealing away your lips. They both had plans, and they both heavily involved you.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up with a groan, an incredible headache immediately capturing all your attention. You grabbed your head, feeling like it was going to explode. An arm suddenly rested across your chest and pulled you close. You then found yourself being cuddled by Chanyeol. You were confused, unsure of how you ended up there, then you realized you were barely wearing any clothes.

You suddenly felt embarrassed, but your headache was taking over again. You carefully moved out of Chanyeol’s grasp and sat up. You looked over at the other side of the bed and realized there was another body there. Baekhyun rolled over, clearly still dreaming. You froze, swallowing nervously, getting more confused.

You had to get off the bed without waking either of them. You looked around trying to figure out how and then you noticed a little colorful box by the nightstand. It looked familiar and you thought about why, trying to push past the headache to remember, then it came to you. You remembered that Lay had given you one and after that everything was a blur.

Slowly you came to realize it was some kind of drug, one they had been purposely feeding you for the last few days. You started to panic, fear rising up as you thought back, realizing how many gaps were in your memory. You no longer cared about being subtle and scrambled off the bed, running to the bathroom and throwing up.

There probably weren’t any more drugs in your system, but you felt sick regardless. They had been manipulating you and taking advantage of your mental state. You splashed water in your face, trying to steady yourself. You needed to get out. When you looked up at the mirror you screamed, seeing Baekhyun standing behind you.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s really early.”

“St… stay away from me!”

“Y/n.”

He took a step towards you but you screamed again, pushing past him and heading towards the door. He was quick to grab your arm and pull you back.

“Hey what-”

“Don’t touch me!” You pulled your arm away. “You’ve been drugging me and… and…”

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol sat up. “Why are you yelling?”

“Y/n, listen we-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!”

“Calm down, let’s just-”

“Stay away from me!”

You bolted for the door again, Chanyeol hoping out of the bed to catch you. You were frantic and scared about what they would do, but you wanted to get away from them. As you got the door open you were grabbed and flipped around. Before you could protest again there was a blinding white light that filled your vision.

You screamed, feeling burned, stumbling back out of the room and crashing against the wall. As the white faded you only saw black. Even if you couldn’t see you didn’t just want to stand there. You put a hand against the wall to guide you, stumbling around. The burnt feeling subsided but your vision remained dark. You were starting to hyperventilate.

“I… I can’t see… I…”

An arm grabbed you and you screamed, swatting it away. You could feel the person close to you and you shoved them back. You kept moving, the fear giving you the strength to speed walk even if you couldn’t see.

“Y/n!”

You heard Baekhyun call your name which only made you move faster. You had no idea what had happened and it shook you to the core. You suddenly ran into someone and fell back. Without your sight you didn’t know how to brace yourself so you just hit your head against the floor. The pain plus the headache made things worse and you curled up.

“What did you do?”

Kai had woken up when he heard screaming, teleporting around the house to find the source. He found it when you ran into him, falling to the ground and curling up, sobbing. Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing across from him.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol said. “She was freaking out and we were trying to help.”

Baekhyun went over to you, grabbing your hands but you just yelled and scrambled back until you hit the wall. He tried again.

“Y/n, come on, just-”

You felt him trying to feed you something. You didn’t need to see to know what it was. You shut your mouth, shaking your head, and kicking him back. He kept trying and then you felt someone else grabbing you.

“That’s enough!”

Kai grabbed the two boys and took them away, questioning them on what they had been doing and scolding them. You slowly realized you were alone, taking the moment to breathe. After a while you got up, being cautious in your steps, wanting to find some place to hide. 

The world was so terrifying now, the only bit of comfort you had was knowing you were indoors. When you heard footsteps near you, you stopped, hoping whoever that was didn’t notice you and just left you alone.

“Y/n?”

You jumped a bit and ran as best you could as you stuck to the wall. You were then grabbed and turned around.

“Y/n?” DO seemed concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Let me go… please…”

“What…”

He noticed how you were shaking and then waved his hand in front of you seeing that you didn’t react. He sighed and gently took your hands.

“I see Baekhyun didn’t think things through. I know everything is scary right now, but I want you to come with me, so I can fix it.”

“F… fix it?”

“Yeah, this isn’t the first time Baekhyun has done this, come on, let’s get your sight back.”

You were still scared but followed, holding his hand tightly. Hearing that this had happened before brought up questions but you really didn’t want the answers. DO took you to his room and sat you down, placing a cup in your hand and telling you to drink. You hesitated for a moment but drank whatever was in the cup.

The taste was good and then you felt your eyes sting a bit. DO took the cup from you and you shut your eyes, whimpering a bit, but slowly you got your vision back. You looked around the room, relieved to be able to see again, your eyes eventually landing on DO who was brushing his teeth.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Two…”

“Good, you can see again.”

“You said… you said Baekhyun has done… that before… why?”

“He… gets needy, and when you’re blind, you tend to become very dependent on him. Are you ok?”

“No… you all kept giving me candies… treating me like…”

The door burst open and Sehun ran to you, grabbing your face. 

“Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?”

You pushed Sehun away, crawling up the bed. He looked over at DO who shook his head. Suho then entered the room.

“What happened? I heard screaming.”

“Baekhyun was feeling needy this morning.”

“I see. Y/n are you-”

He noticed you were hugging your knees to your chest, quietly sobbing. Everything that was happening was just wrong to you, and you didn’t really know how to react. DO walked over to the others, keeping his voice down.

“We need to talk, all of us.”

“Agreed.” Suho said. “Find the others, living room, now.”

The two boys left and Suho went over to the bedside, placing a glass of water down. He gently reached over and pet you.

“I’ll leave some water for you okay, get some rest.”

You kept your head down and heard the door close. You cautiously looked up to see if you were really alone, glad to see that you were. You laid back, somewhat afraid to close your eyes and be in darkness again. Whatever this was, it was worse than before. You wanted out, but it was becoming clear that wouldn’t be easy in any way, and what you really needed to do was play along, to behave, or else. They had their methods of keeping you in line, and you really didn’t want to be completely at their mercy anymore.

You went to the bathroom and cleaned up, not wanting to look like you had been crying again. The place you were in was terrifying and suffocating but you had to stay strong. You needed to play the long game if you actually wanted to get out, but then you thought about what would happen then. If you escaped what would you do, where would you go, you barely knew anything about yourself.

That doubt made you feel like maybe staying in that house wasn’t so bad but then you thought back to the things they had done to you. They may have their medicine to heal you but that didn’t change the fact that they hurt you. If anything, escaping was just another chance to start over, to do it right this time, and just live for you. You stared in the mirror and took a deep breath, you weren’t going to let anyone decide your fate.

♥♥♥♥♥

“What the hell were you thinking Baekhyun!”

As soon as everyone was gathered Suho had started scolding the two boys who had disrupted everyone’s morning.

“Using your powers could have gotten her seriously hurt!”

“What about Chanyeol.” Baek accused. “He burned y/n a few days ago.”

“Way to throw me under the bus!” Chanyeol spat back. “Xiumin also gave her frostbite!”

“How fucken dare you. I was just cooling off the burns you caused, she was a terrified mess!”

“Everyone shut up!” Lay cut in. “Can we all calm down? None of us should be proud about how we’ve treated y/n these last few days.”

“You started it.” Chen commented.

“I… I just wanted to calm her down. It’s not like I kept slipping a candy into her mouth.”

“You did though, maybe not the next one but you did give her more sweets.”

“We can justify what we did however we want.” DO said. “Doesn’t change anything. We’re not getting it.”

“Getting what?” Sehun asked.

“That we’re treating y/n like nothing happened, as if she knows who we are. Those candies just made her agreeable, it doesn’t get her memories back. We’ve been selfish, and it’s only hurting her.”

“It’s hard and you know it.” Kai said. “To have her back and not want to pretend that she wasn’t gone. I hate looking like a stranger in her eyes.”

“Well she got her hands on a box of candies and was just out of it when we found her.” Chanyeol added. “One thing led to another… we all just want to pretend.”

“It’s not fair to y/n.” Sehun sighed. “Chen, are we any closer to getting her memories back?”

“I’ve managed to isolate the serum in her blood. I still have what I used to reverse your amnesia, so all I need to do is modify that to work for her. If I keep working at my current speed, should take a few more days at best.”

“And once she gets that serum?”

“Well, her memories aren’t gonna come back all at once. She’ll slowly get them back, I don’t know how long till she remembers everything.”

“We just need to behave ourselves.” Suho said. “Take things slow… like when we first had her around.”

“We were reckless back then too.” Lay said. “Might have been worse.”

“Can we at least all try?”

“Excuse me.”

You shyly came into the room, not really knowing what their conversation had entailed, and also not going to ask. They all got up when you came in, seeming concerned. You hugged yourself, looking down at the floor.

“Are you okay?” Xiumin asked.

“I’m okay… just really sore.”

“Sorry.” Baek and Chanyeol said at once.

“It’s fine… I was just thinking… maybe today I could just sleep. I know you guys want to hang out and stuff but… I’m just really tired. I figured maybe you could give me something…”

They were quiet for a long while, making you feel like they were going to say no. You didn’t look any of them in the eye, staring down at the floor.

“Of course.” DO said. “I’ll make you some tea, Lay can you get me some flowers.”

“Yeah, sure, meet you in the kitchen.”

“Thank you.” You said. “I guess I’ll sleep-”

“In your own room.” Suho said. “I think it’s about time we actually show you.”

His words caught you off guard. You never thought that you had a room for yourself, which was ridiculous considering how big the house was. Then again you also didn’t believe their story.

“Kai and I can take her.” Sehun offered.

“Right, Xiumin go tell DO and Lay where they can find y/n.” Suho said. “I still need to talk with the other two.”

“Fuck.” Baek mumbled.

“I’m off to the lab then.” Chen said. “Sweet dreams.”

You gave a quick smile as he walked past. Kai and Sehun then led you through the house to one of the many rooms. When you walked in you froze. The room was huge, a giant bed in the middle, a sweet scent of flowers filled the air. Although what really caught you off guard were the decorations. Hundreds of pictures were hung on the walls around you, all of them of you and the boys.

You slowly wandered over to the nearest pictures, looking at all of them with disbelief. You saw yourself smiling, laughing, just enjoying your time with them. There were countless pictures, and you could tell some were old, taken in a time you couldn’t remember. Every now and then you had wondered what your past was like, considering the amnesia you didn’t think it was good, but seeing all this, you were clearly so happy.

As you walked around you just felt such confusion. You had been so scared in that house, thinking you were surrounded by psychos who were trying to make you believe this story. Yet every now and then something happened that made it seem true. There were moments where things just felt normal, where it felt right, but it never lasted. It never seemed real, except now.

The pictures stared back at you, so many memories behind each one, and there was no way they could be fake. The other two were staring at other pictures, but you ended up stopping in front of a group photo. You guys seemed to be at some sorta restaurant, a cake at the center, you were wearing a party hat. It was your birthday and you were celebrating. You didn’t actually know when your birthday was, another memory deeply connected to them that you forgot.

“That’s one of the last pictures we took together.” Kai said, coming to your side. “Before you disappeared.”

“It… it was my birthday… wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, we always try to throw you a surprise party, it never works out.” Sehun added. “You know us too well.”

“Except now… I don’t know you at all.”

“You will remember.”

Your eyes wandered around a bit and you noticed a picture of you and Kai. He had you under his arm, you were on some kind of ride. Your face was buried in his shirt, you had such a big smile on your face, as did he. You didn’t notice, but you had tears running down your face.

“Y/n?”

Kai noticed and grabbed your face, wiping away the tears. Sehun gently rubbing your shoulders, both telling you there was no reason to cry. You didn’t know why you had gotten so emotional, you didn’t feel sad or anything of the sort. Although you felt a small pain inside you, as if it was trapped and clawing to get out. 

You fell to your knees sobbing. These feelings didn’t make sense on the surface, but they were hurting deep inside. Both boys were trying to comfort you, telling you everything was okay and that they could explain. You were barely listening, and suddenly felt the urge to scream, you didn’t hold back.

You collapsed to the floor, feeling dazed. Your vision was hazy, barely able to make out Sehun and Kai in your field of vision. You felt them carry you and put you in bed. Kai at some point disappeared, Sehun stayed with you, he seemed scared, but you couldn’t even find the strength to talk. Eventually your world faded to black.

When you opened your eyes you realized all the others were present. You had clearly been out for a while, and they were lounging around till you got up. They were all gathered around the bed. Chen sat down next to you, examining you, but you were too out of it to pay attention.

“So she’s fighting the serum?” DO questioned.

“Yup.” Chen confirmed. “Now that she’s home, there’s a lot that’s familiar, and the subconscious is fighting to remember.”

“What’s the damage?” Suho asked.

“Nothing serious now, but I don’t know if things will get worse.”

“Is it possible for her to remember without you reversing the effects?” Chanyeol asked.

“I… the stuff she took is pretty strong. I don’t think she would be able to.”

“Thanks for talking like I’m not here.” You mumbled.

“Oh… right, sorry.” Chen apologized. “Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah… just more tired than before.”

“Do you know what happened?” Lay asked.

“Um… I was just looking at the pictures and I started crying for no reason. Something just started to hurt… but I don’t feel like that anymore.”

“That’s good.”

“You should rest then.” Xiumin said, handing you some tea. “This should make sure you have the best sleep of your life.”

“That sounds promising.”

You took the cup and drank, the warmth and taste making you smile. Most of the boys cleared out of the room, except for Xiumin and Baekhyun who stuck around to make sure you fell asleep and were tucked in. Baek also took the time to apologize for scaring you earlier and hurting you. Outside the room Chanyeol called Chen out.

“Spill.”

“What?”

“You know what.” Chanyeol accused. “You were lying back there, what really happened to y/n?”

“What’s he talking about?” Sehun asked.

“I don’t want to worry you guys. It’s not a big deal.” Chen said.

“Chen please.” Suho said. “What is it?”

“What happened to y/n… the part of her that knows who we are is fighting back. It didn’t do that before cause there was nothing to trigger it, but now, anything we do, or say, or wherever she goes in this house can cause a reaction.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Kai questioned.

“You said they screamed out in pain. What’s happening is that these two parts of her mind are fighting each other. It’s calmed down now but it could happen again and have worse consequences than just passing out.”

“But in theory though, could y/n just remember on her own?” Chanyeol asked.

“I don’t think she can. The stuff we make is strong.”

“So if she can’t win this fight, what happens if she keeps trying?” DO wondered.

“The mind is a fragile thing, if this keeps up… she’s gonna break it.”

“Break it? I…”

“Can we fix that?” Suho asked.

“I don’t know.” Lay admitted. “The mind is something far more complex than any of us understand. There’s no guarantee I could fix that.”

“So Chen’s going back to the lab right now.” Sehun said. “Right?”

“I just need a few days.”

The door to the room opened and the other two boys walked out, informing the others you were sleeping. The previous conversation continued with all of them present, none liking the possible outcome that was looming over their head.

“Why don’t you just put her in the garden until we can reverse the serum?” Baekhyun suggested.

“No, that would get a bunch of other stuff in her system.” Chen said. “It’d end up making us wait longer to get her memories back.”

“Let’s just let her sleep today.” Suho said. “Can we all do that?”

“Shouldn’t we check in on her though?” Chanyeol asked. “To make sure she’s okay.”

“The tea will provide her with a dreamless sleep.” DO assured. “But it wouldn’t hurt.”

“In shifts then.” Sehun said.

“Every two hours sounds good.” Kai added.

“Okay then let’s go, we’re not gonna creep around her room.” Xiumin said, ushering them all away.

They did come by every so often to make sure you were okay, but you slept the day away. Not waking up over their gentle touches, or whispered scolding from one another for staying longer than necessary. By morning the next day you felt much better.


End file.
